Amelia Holmes
by Doctor Sherlock Pendragon
Summary: The Holmes family have a hidden secret. A daughter. Sherlock's older sister was an embarrassment to the family as she fell pregnant as a teenager. She was thrown out of the Holmes household and forced to raise her child alone. Which she did until her daughter turned 16 when she was brutally murdered. This is her daughter Amelia and her story. T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

Today was supposed to be my 16th birthday. A day to celebrate. Celebrating was the last thing on my mind. Instead I was filled with an empty hollow feeling.

The day started like this.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful little girl" smiled my mother giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Not so little any more mum" I said as I got ready for school.

"You'll always be my little girl, you know that right?"

"Of course, love you mum" I noticed that she was acting weird and quite panicky, nothing like she usually is.

Mum was always kind and helpful, nothing like how she is acting now. She had to grow up fast as she had fallen pregnant with me at just 17 and was disowned by her family. She raised me single handedly and she did a pretty good job.

As I turned away from mum to leave the house for school she grabbed my hand and handed me an envelope.

"Only read this when you get home from school"

"Uhm, yeah sure" I replied. I tried to take the envelope from her hand, but she didn't release her grip.

"Promise me Anna" she insisted.

"I promise" I furrowed my eyebrows and slipped the envelope into my bag and then headed to school.

#after School#

After an embarrassing day in school because of my friends getting my classes to sing happy birthday I was now nearly home. I turned the corner and saw my house surrounded by people. As I walked closer I could make out a yellow police tape. I started to run now panicking. When I reached my house several police cars were parked outside. Men in white suits started to emerge from the house carrying two bodies in body bags. On wasn't zipped at the head. I managed to see, but I wished I hadn't. It was mum. My knees started to buckle, but I refused to fall. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw several people giving me sympathetic looks.

"Excuse me, that's my mum'' I started to shout as a sob tried to escape from my throat.

A police man with silvery white hair took me by the shoulder and ushered me away from the crowds.

"Are you Amelia Holmes?" He asked.

"Yes" I just about managed to say.

"Then you're going to have to come with me" he stated. I didn't bother protesting. I was just a void of empty hollowness.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the man into his police car and sat in the back. I felt numb and useless. He's probably driving me to a social worker so they can send me to a care home. I'd rather live on the streets. I was surprised when he parked outside Scotland Yard. I stepped out of the car and followed him in. The place was buzzing with police officers. He led me into an office where two smartly dressed men were stood.

"This is Mycroft and consulting detective Sherlock" he introduced.

"A detective?, are you going to find who killed my mum?" I asked.

"No point, he shot himself" he said with no emotion is his voice. Mycroft nudged him and said

"Please ignore my brother, let me introduce myself properly, my name is Mycroft Holmes"

"Holmes?, are you related to my mother?" I asked.

"As I matter of fact I am, she is my younger sister"

"Oh, she never talks.. I mean talked about her family" I wasn't used to talking about her past tense. I didn't want to. Mum can't be gone.

"I'm not surprised, you may already have worked why me and my brother are here for"

"Look, just, just give me a moment." I hesitated.

"Of course I understand" he nods.

A wave of anger rushed through me.

"You understand? How can you understand I have lost my mother today. My mother the only relative of mine I knew of until today. She's dead. Gone. Who's going to be there when I get the results for my exams, my wedding? Who's that person who I can ask for advice? THERE'S NOBODY. I'M ALONE". I shouted across the room at specifically Mycroft. His brother remained an emotionless robot.

"We'll give you a minute or two to collect your thoughts" the police officer said showing the two brothers out of the room.

I stared at the wall and ran my hand through my hair sighing. Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper, but all I wanted to go sit in a corner and cry until I ran out of tears. Was that too much to ask?

My mind flashed back to when I was 5 years old. Mum and me were decorating the tree. We were almost done, all we had to do was place the star on top. Mum lifted me up, so I could reach the top of our tree. I placed the star carefully on top.

"You know who that star reminds me of?" Mum whispered in my ear.

"It remind me of you, because you're my little superstar" she spun me around and tickled me until I begged her to stop. I'd do anything to have those days back. Anything to have my mum back.

My mind drifted of to other distant memories until I remembered this morning when mum had given me the envelope. I opened it carefully and started reading.

"**_Dearest Amelia,_**

**_I hope you did as I said and waited until after school to read this. I guess I'll never know. If you're reading this then I'm no longer with you. But know this I'll will always be with you, in your heart and spirit._**

**_I don't think it would be fair, to not give you a proper explanation. So here goes._**

**_You have never me your father. You never will. I am truly sorry about that, but he wasn't the nicest man about. When I had you I was only 17. I playing the rebellious teen from a upper class english family. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I met this man one day, his name was Michael. He wasn't upper class, quite the opposite if I'm honest. He caught my eye instantly and I had caught his. He was involved with the wrong people. Truthfully I didn't care. That was until I found out I was having you. When I told father he was absolutely furious, even more so when I told him it was Michael's. He told me to get out, he would only provide a roof over our heads if I lost contact with Michael. When I told Michael the news, he was angry and lashed out. I'd never seen him so violent. That's when I said he could never see you. He told me that on your 16th birthday he would kill you and he would do the same to me. I told him that he wouldn't lay a finger on you. So that was that day I booked my own death. Michael always sticks to his words and he's in league with dangerous people. But I stick to my decision. I would sacrifice myself a thousand times so you can live your life to the fullest._**

**_Just remember to stay safe and make something of your life. I will be forever proud and remember you will always be my little superstar._**

**_Love your mother_**

**_Anna xx_**

I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed quietly. My mother had died for me.

After a while I managed to collect myself enough to step out of the office room. I slipped the letter into my pocket and turned the corner where I saw the man in the suit. The police man and Sherlock were missing. I hadn't even walked up to him fully and he had his back to me.

"Amelia, I have taken the choice of having you in my care as you're the daughter of the my dear late sister" he turned around to face me.

"Do you have any objections?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Good, then please follow me" he showed us both out of the police station. I slipped into the black car after him.

"Where's Sherlock?" I asked.

"On a case there's been another suicide" he said casually.

"Oh" was all I said. I'd heard about them on the news recently.

We drove up to a rather large house. I raised my eyebrows. I new mum's family were rich, but I didn't think about they were that rich.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked following him in.

"I play a minor role in the government" he replied.

Minor pfft, with a place like this. I bet he runs the government.

"Steven here shall show you to your room and then please come downstairs to the living room. We need to set some ground rules" I turned around and was face to face with a butler. He must be Steven I concluded. He showed me up lots of steps to my room.

My room was massive. The bed was almost a four poster one. The walls were painted a turquoise colour and the light blue curtains flapped gently against the light wind. I thanked the Steven and asked him to show me to the living room where Mycroft was sat reading "The Sun" and drinking tea.

I sat down opposite him and awkwardly looked around. The place was had lots of space yet had a homely feel to it.

"Ah yes, Amelia, Ground rules." He paused to put down his paper.

"First of all, to be in contact with me or Sherlock at all times. Secondly, You cannot have anyone over without my permission first. Lastly, if you hear or see remotely strange, alarming or important you must important it to me immediately" he explained.

"How am I supposed to keep in contact with you, I broke my mobile a week ago?" I pointed out.

"Happy 16th Birthday." He said getting up from his chair and walking over to me. He handed me a rather expensive looking phone.

"You see, it already has my number, Sherlock and Lestrade the police officer we were with earlier"

"Well, uhm, thanks" I stammered.

"If you have any queries do come speak to me do come to my office, Steven will show you the way." He offered.

"Thanks, thank you for everything. I'm very tired. I think I might go to bed early" I smiled before heading upstairs.

That night I fell asleep fully clothed curled up into a ball. That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time, but not the last.


	3. Chapter 3

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

I awoke one morning and made myself presentable while feeling the completely the opposite. I climbed the stairs downstairs and sat opposite Mycroft at the breakfast table. We both sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Mycroft spoke.

"Today I will need you to help me on errand concerning my brother" he says while folding his newspaper neatly.

"What do you want me to to do?" I asked cautiously.

"My brother has recently gotten himself a new flatmate. As ever I am concerned about this man. I need you and the driver to pick him up and bring him to a warehouse, where i shall meet you. You must not give him your real name and text me the address you return him too. Clear?" He explained.

"Yes sir" I mocked saluted him and Mycroft rolled his eyes at me.

Shortly later it was time to go. I got into the car and we parked and waited. A few minutes later a rather confused man slipped inside the car.

"Hello." The man says.  
"What's your name, then?" He asked me  
"Er ... Anthea" I remembered Mycroft's warning about not giving away my real name.  
"Is that your real name?" Busted.  
"No." I smirked.  
" I'm John." He introduced himself.  
"I know." I said. I only knew of him.  
"Any point in asking where I'm going?"  
"None at all John."  
"Okay."

We arrived there a little while later. I waited in the car while he went to go face Mycroft. Not that he knew that. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. The past few months have been hectic. I only saw Sherlock a handful of times and Mycroft was busy running the British government, so I was often left to occupy myself. I didn't start college with everybody else. I couldn't go see everyone giving me sympathetic looks everyday. A pro with living with Mycroft was that he was emotionless. That was what I needed. Mycroft giving me this errand was a blessing in disguise. I was started to feel useless. Hopefully I could do more if Mycroft lets me. My phone bleeped with a message that John was on his way. I steeped out of the care and opened the door for him.

"I'm to take you home" I said. He pulled out his phone and stared at it before slipping it into his pocket.  
"Address?" I asked him

"Er, Baker Street. Two two one B Baker Street. But I need to stop off somewhere first."

The car pulls up outside 221B Baker Street.

"Listen, your boss – any chance you could not tell him this is where I went?" John asked.

"Sure." I lied

" You've told him already, haven't you?"

"Yeah." I smiled

He go out of the car before turning and heading into 221B Baker street.

i had been driven home a few hours ago and i was once again alone. Moments like these make me think a lot about mum. Like what if I had been there? Could it have made a difference? Was mum's sacrifice worth it? Am I just a massive disappointment? I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone bleeped. I pulled it out, I had a text from Mycroft.

**_"Good job earlier, need your assistance again. Sherlock has solved the case - MH"_**

I got up and did as he said. I sat in car looking out of the car parts of London whizz bye. A year ago I wouldn't have expected my life to be like this. The car pulled up to a crime scene where I saw Mycroft, Sherlock and John stood in conversation. I got up and walked towards to where they were stood.

"Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic." I stood next to Mycroft and Sherlock spoke.  
"So, when-when you say you're concerned about him, you actually _are_ concerned?" John asks  
"Yes, of course." Mycroft says like it is the most obvious thing ever.  
"I mean, it actually _is_ a childish feud?"John quite shocked.  
He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners." Mycroft explained as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Hello again." I smiled at John

"Hello, is she also a relative of yours Sherlock" John says joking around.  
"Yes, She's my niece" Sherlock pointed out.  
" Oh, well Okay, good night." He awkwardly says before turning around and walking away with Sherlock.

"Mycroft can we go?" I asked him  
"Interesting, that soldier fellow.  
He could be the making of my brother – or make him worse than ever. Either way, we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade Three Active." He commented not paying any attention to me.

I followed him back to the car before heading home. Home, that sounded good for the first time since I moved here.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and every now and then I would go and do some small errands for Mycroft. Today he was busy and I was again alone so I decided to visit 221B Baker street. I texted Mycroft to inform him of my decision. A car quickly pulled up and I got inside before being driven to Baker street. I slipped out of the car before stepping out and knocking.

I was greeted by Mrs Hudson.

"Oh, hello Amelia, Sherlock and John are in their flat" She smiled opening the door.

"Thanks" I stepped inside and headed toward their flat. I halted in my steps when I heard three gunshots. I ran into the flat and saw Sherlock was the person who shooting the gun..at the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

" Bored." He sighed.

" What?" John said in shock. I'm not the only one was surprised

"Bored!" Sherlock spoke louder.

"No ..." John cautioned.

"Bored! Bored!" He angrily continued shooting the wall.

"STOP SHERLOCK" I YELLED. John grabbed the pistol away from sherlock.

" Don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them." John locked the pistol away.

"So you take it out on the wall."

" Ah, the wall had it coming." He smirked before throwing himself onto the sofa dramatically.

" What about that Russian case?" John pulled of his coat.

"Belarus. Open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time."

"Ah, shame"

"Anything in? I'm starving." I asked John.

Oh, f…" John opened the fridge before quickly slamming it shut.

"Let me see" I went over to the fridge and opened it.

"Oh my god..."

"It's a head. A severed head!"

" Just tea for me, thanks." Sherlock spoke casually.

"No, there's a head in the fridge."

" Yes." Sherlock stated.

"A bloody head!"

"Well, where else was I supposed to put it?. You don't mind, do you?

" I got it from Bart's morgue. I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death." He explained.

" I see you've written up the taxi driver case." Sherlock changed the subject.

"Uh, yes." John looked vaguely at the fridge.

" I read it" I smiled at John.

"A Study in Pink."

" Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone – there was a lot of pink. Did you like it?" John asked.

" Erm, no."

"Why not? I thought you'd be flattered."

"Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things." Sherlock quoted the blog.

"Now hang on a minute. I didn't mean that in a ..."

" Oh, you meant "spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way( Look, it doesn't matter to me who's Prime Minister ..." Sherlock interrupted John.

" I know ..."

"... or who's sleeping with who ..."

" Whether the Earth goes round the Sun ..." John said quitely.

" Not that again. It's not important." Sherlock argued.

"You don't know the earth goes round the sun?" I raised my eyebrows. For a smart man Sherlock can be oblivious.

"Well, if I ever did, I've deleted it."

"Deleted it?"

"Listen. This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful ... really useful.: Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?" Sherlock pointed to his head.

" But it's the solar system!" John pointed out.

"Oh, hell! What does that matter?!So we go round the Sun! If we went round the Moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that, my brain rots.: Put that in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world." Sherlock sounded irritated.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

" Out. I need some air" John angrily pulled on his jacket and left the flat.

"Ooh-ooh!Have you two had a little domestic?"Mrs Hudson carried some shopping bags into the kitchen.

"Ooh, it's a bit nippy out there. He should have wrapped himself up a bit more." Mrs Hudson commented.

" Look at that, Mrs Hudson. Quiet, calm, peaceful. Isn't it hateful?" Sherlock looked out of the window watching John leave.

"Oh, I'm sure something'll turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder – that'll cheer you up." Mrs Hudson smiled.

"Can't come too soon."

"Hey. What've you done to my bloody wall?!" She said spotting the damage Sherlock had done to her wall

"I'm putting this on your rent, young man!" She angrily spoke before stomping out of the flat.

"Looks like it's just me and you " I turned to face Sherlock who grunted.

"Don't moan." I laughed at him.

"I've annoyed everyone, why haven't you left yet?" He asked me.

" You haven't annoyed me, surprised me yes, but not annoyed" I explained.

We sat in silence for awhile until I broke the silence.

"Sherlock.." I spoke.

"Yes?"

"Were you close with my mum?" I asked quietly.

"Define close" He said.

"Brotherly sisterly love, basically not at each others throats like you and Mycroft" I smirked.

"She taught me how to build my own mind palace." He stated.

"A mind palace?"

"I'll teach you" He turned to face me.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Have you lost anything recently?" He asked me.

"Yes, my ring" I spoke.

"Okay. Get rid of everything that's useless and is on your mind. Done?"

I nodded.

"Now retrace your steps. Where were you before you lost it? Did you take it off? Did you forget to put it on? Did you leave it somewhere?"He questioned.

My mind started replaying this mornings steps. I remember placing it down on my bedside table before getting ready. I forget to put it back on.

"It's on my bedside table " I worked out and then opened my eyes.

"Thank you sher-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because what felt like the wall behind me and Sherlock had exploded. We were both thrown forward and everything went black.

(A/N Not really sure about this chapter but we have some Sherlock and Amelia bonding time!)


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke and looked around my surroundings. I was lying down on the sofa in Sherlock's flat. The place was a mess. There was glass and paperwork everywhere. I looked over and saw Sherlock speaking to Mycroft and John.

"Ah Amelia, you're awake" Mycroft spoke while everyone turn to face me.

"As I was saying Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends. A civil servant, found dead on the tracks at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in."

"Oh thanks, don't mind me. Its not like I was knocked unconscious by some sort of explosion." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Jumped in front of a train?" John asked

"Seems the logical assumption." Mycroft explained.

"But ...?" John smiled

"But?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it was just an accident." John pointed out.

"The M.O.D. is working on a new missile defence system – the Bruce-Partington Programme, it's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick" Mycroft explained.

"That wasn't very clever." I told Mycroft

"It's not the only copy." Mycroft looked at me.

"Oh." I added.

"But it is secret. And missing."

"Top secret?" John questioned.

"Very. We think West must have taken the memory stick. We can't possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands." Mycroft answered before turning to his brother.

"You've got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don't make me order you." Mycroft threatened as Sherlock started to play his violin.

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock responded.

"Think it over." Mycroft urged.

"Goodbye, John. See you very soon." Mycroft shook John's hand before getting his coat.

"Are we going?" I asked Mycroft.

"No, you will be staying with Sherlock for the time being, I've got the Korean election on right now" Mycroft announced.

"Oh, okay, well bye Mycroft" I sat back down.

When Mycroft leaves the room I laid back down.

"Why'd you lie?. You've got nothing on – not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?" John questioned as the front door shut.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sherlock shrugged.

"Oh!, Oh, I see. Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere." John realises before Sherlock phone starts to ring.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said into his phone.

"Of course. How could I refuse?" He switched off his phone.

"Lestrade. I've been summoned. Coming?" Sherlock asked

"If you want me to."

"Of course. I'd be lost without my blogger."

"And you Amelia. Get up." He insisted.

"Urgh, do I have to?" I murmured.

"Yes" He stated before walking out of the door. John following behind him.

"Okay, okay wait for me." I grunted before catching up to them.

I got into the taxi with them and we drove to Scotland Yard. We entered the building and followed DI Lestrade.

After a taxi ride during which, bizarrely, Sherlock has briefly changed into a white shirt [and your transcriber smacks the editors], the boys arrive at New Scotland Yard and are following Detective Inspector Lestrade across the general office as he leads them towards his office.

"You like the funny cases, don't you? The surprising ones." Lestrade questioned.

"Obviously." Sherlock answered.

" You've love this. That explosion ..." Lestrade began.

"Gas leak, yes?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Made to look like one." Lestrade explained.

"What?" John said as we walked into Lesrade's office.

"Hardly anything left of the place except a strong box – a very strong box and inside it was this." Lestrade pointed

"You haven't opened it?" I asked.

" It's addressed to Sherlock"

"Sherlock can I wait outside, I need some air" When I got no reply from Sherlock who was debating whether or not to pick up the envelope. I turned to John who nodded.

As I walked out of the office a women with grizzly black hair stepped in front of me denying me access pass.

"What are you doing here with freak" She asked me.

"I don't believe of that's any your business" I sarcastically smiled at her before trying to get past her again.

"He's not safe to hang around with, especially at your age" She stepped in front of me again.

"When anything I do in my life becomes relevant to you. I'll give you a call" I dodged around her and turned to face her.

"Oh and that "freak" has a name. Sherlock Holmes, So do I, by the way"

"Which is..?"

"Amelia Holmes. I'm sure we'll meet again." I smirked before walking out of Scotland Yard.

I stood outside and took a deep breath. I may have taken a little of my temper out on her, but she deserved it...probably. Going in there was pretty overwhelming because the last time I was in there was they day my mum died and I met Sherlock and Mycroft.

My mum told me to make something of my life. I hadn't. I spent my time following my uncle's around and when I wasn't doing that I sat alone. I need to do something.

(A/N I know there isn't much original material, I just need to get the breath game done then there will be quite a few original chapters, criticism is welcome, just no flames!)


	6. Chapter 6

Awhile later Sherlock, John and Lestrade stepped out of Scotland Yard.

"Time to go Amelia" Sherlock spoke before I followed after him, John and Lestrade. John shot me a concerned look, but I smiled reassuring him that I was okay as we all jumped into a taxi.

We pulled up to Baker street and we all bundled out of the taxi.

"I'm going to the cafe Sherlock" I said turning away from the group.

I sat alone in the almost empty cafe stirring my too sugary tea.

"Why's a pretty girl like you so down in the dumps" asked a voice.

I looked up from my tea and saw a brown haired boy around the same age as me.

"What's a boy like you doing talking to strangers?" I retorted.

"Well, you don't seem much of a threat to me." He smirked taking the seat opposite me.

"Don't underestimate me mate" I raised my eyebrows at this boy.

"Mate?, So were mates now?, That's good to now." He laughed.

"Wait.. I didn't say that."

"You said and I quote" he began.

"Don't underestimate me mate" he made air quotations while speaking in a high pitched girls voice.

"First of all, I didn't mean we're mates and secondly I do NOT speak like that" I exclaimed.

"Relax, I was just teasing you, but if we are going to be mates, I think we should at least know each others names.

I'm Finn Hooper" He held out his for me to shake.

"I'm Amelia Holmes" I reluctantly held out my hand and shook his.

"Nice to meet you Amelia." he smiled.

"I wish I could say the same for you Finn" I cracked a small smile before my phone bleeped from a text.

Meet me in St Barts, in the morgue - SH

"I've gotta go. It was interesting meeting you to say the least" I said getting up.

"Where are you heading" He questioned.

I gave him a sceptical look before answering.

"St Barts"

"What a coincidence me too" He followed me out of the door.

"Are you sure you're not just stalking me?" I questioned.

"Nope, my aunt works there. I promised I'd pay her a visit today. Plus I can't let a girl like you go wandering in the streets of London. Its not safe" He smirked.

"I'm sure I can handle myself"

"I'm sure you could, but why take the risk? I'll hail a cab"

Shortly after a cab ride we both entered St Barts hospital.

"I've got to go to the morgue. I have no idea where that is." I said more to myself than Finn.

"No way, I'm going to the morgue. I'll show you the way" He offered. I smiled and followed him.

Me and Finn were about to enter the morgue when he spots a woman heading our way.

"Hey, aunt Molly" He greeted.

"Finn, you brought a friend!" She smiled.

"Amelia, this is my aunt Molly. Molly, this is my friend Amelia" He introduced the both of us.

"It's nice to meet you" she said before opening the door where John and Sherlock were.

"Any luck?" Molly asked Sherlock.

"Oh, yes!" Sherlock excitedly answered. Wow someone's happy today I thought to myself.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't ..." A man apologised as he walked into the room.

"Jim! Hi!, Come in! Come in!" She ushered him in.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes." Molly began to introduce everyone.

"Ah!"

" And, uh ... sorry." She stops.

"John Watson. Hi." John introduced himself

"Hi."

"This is Amelia and that's my nephew Finn" She smiled as I shyly waved at Jim. Something about him seem off to me.

"So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?" Jim adoringly asked.

"Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance." She explains. I would be happy for her, but jim seems off.

"Gay." Sherlock mutters while Molly smile wipes off her face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Um, hey." Sherlock looks up realising what he's done.

"Hey.' He smiled before knocking over a dish.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jim apologised.

Wow, this is going to get very awkward for the rest of unless he leaves. Awkward for the rest of us. Irritating for Sherlock.

"Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox, 'bout six-ish?" I let out a sigh. Of a relief.

"Yeah!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"It was nice to meet you."Jim said to Sherlock who does not reply.

"You too." John replies for Sherlock.

As soon as the door closed behind Jim Molly spoke up.

"What d'you mean, gay? We're together."

"And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."

I saw Finn next to me raise his eyebrows.

"Two and a half." Molly pointed out.

" Nuh, three." Sherlock corrected.

"Sherlock ..." John cautions.

"He's not gay. Why d'you have to spoil ...? He's not." Molly trying to convince herself more anybody.

"With that level of personal grooming?"

"Because he puts a bit of product in his hair? I put product in my hair." John tried to justify.

"You wash your hair. There's a difference. No-no – tinted eyelashes; clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines; those tired clubber's eyes. Then there's his underwear."

"His underwear?" Molly questioned.

"Visible above the waistline – very visible; very particular brand." Sherlock began before picking up the dish and continuing.

"That, plus the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here... and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain." Molly stared at him before rushing out of the room Finn following after her.

"Well done, Sherlock" I sarcastically congratulated him.

"I'm just saving her time" he commented.

"No Sherlock, you can save us all time by not insulting everyone close to you"

I argued.

"I see you've got your eye on Molly's nephew" Sherlock smirked knowing this was going to get a reaction out of me.

"This isn't about Finn and if I have my eye on him, which I don't by the way. I am done here" Before I stormed out Sherlock muttered hormones causing me to glare at him.

I managed to see Finn alone walking out of another room.

" I'm so sorry about Sherlock" I apologised.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault" he smiled up at me.

"How's Molly?" I asked.

"She's fine, broke it off with Jim"

"Probably for the best" I smiled.

"Was it just me?, or was there something off about him?" He questioned.

"I thought that too" I agreed.

"So where are off too?" He asked.

"Baker street, you?"

"Molly's place" He answered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Finn"

"Wait, give me your phone"

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and handed my it to him.

"There you go, you've got my number, just text me yours" He smiled handing me back my phone.

"Thanks, well see you soon"

"See you very soon" He smirked before walking away in the opposite direction.

He had saved himself on my phone as "The Very Bestest Friend Ever"

I texted him "The Very Bestest Friend Ever, I'm not so sure about that - AH"

"We'll see about that - FH.

I smirked at his text before walking back to Baker street.

(A/N new character Finn, do you like him? Do you want him and Amelia to be more that friends? Let me know! Thanks for the follows and favourites. Review, I need opinions on this story. Still not sure about it?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, series 3 would be here by now and we would all know how he survived. *sigh*

I was sat in the kitchen texting when Sherlock and John arrived. Sherlock barged into the kitchen and shut the door. He placed a pair of trainers nearby and newspaper reports. My phone bleeped.

You missing me yet?- FH

I smirked and replied.

I'm sorry who are you again?- AH

Ha ha very funny, missing me now? - FH

Nope - AH

Now?- FH

Still no - AH

"Stop texting, I am trying to work" Sherlock scowled.

Before I could reply, John came through to the kitchen.

"Can I help?"John asked before his phone sounds signalling a text.

"It's your brother. He's texting me now. How does he know my number?" John questioned.

"Must be a root canal."

"Look, he did say 'national importance'."

"How quaint."

"What is?"

"You are. Queen and country."

" You can't just ignore it." John nagged.

"I'm not ignoring it. Putting my best people onto it right now." Sherlock assured John.

"Who's that?"

"Um, John I think he means us" I told him.

I pulled out my phone.

On a job for Sherlock, speak later - AH

Okay don't miss me too much - FH

In your dreams - AH

Especially in your dreams - FH

Shortly, later Me and john were sat in Mycroft's office.

" John. How nice. I was hoping you wouldn't be long." Mycroft greets John and completely blanks me.

"How can I help you?"

" Um, well, I was wanting to ... um, your brother sent me to collect more facts about the stolen plans, the missile plans." John explains as he sits.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

" He's investigating now." Mycroft touches his mouth like he was pain. Root canal I smirked

" He's, er, investigating away."

"Um, I just wondered what else you can tell me about the dead man."

"Uh, twenty-seven; a clerk at Vauxhall Cross – er, MI6. He was involved in the Bruce-Partington Programme in a minor capacity. Security checks A-OK; no known terrorist affiliations or sympathies ...

Last seen by his fiancée at ten thirty yesterday evening." Mycroft told all.

"Right. He was found at Battersea, yes? So he got on the train." John assumed.

"No."

"What?"

"He had an Oyster card ... but it hadn't been used." Mycroft pointed out.

"Must have bought a ticket."

"There was no ticket on the body."

"Then ..."

"Then how did he end up with a bashed-in brain on the tracks at Battersea? That is the question – the one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to. How's he getting on?" Mycroft questioned.

"He-he's fine, yes. Oh, and-and it is going ... very well. It's, um, you know – he's completely focussed on it." John smile quite obviously lying through his teeth.

"Very well John" Mycroft acknowledged completely unconvinced.

"Uhm, okay. So we'll be on our way"

"Actually Amelia, I'd like to talk to you" Mycroft spoke.

"I'll see you back at the flat" John sent me sympathetic eyes before leaving.

"What is it Mycroft?" I sighed.

"It's about these texts you've been receiving"

"What texts?"

"The ones you have been receiving and sending to Mr Finn Hooper" Mycroft explained.

I raised my eyebrows and questioned Mycroft

"How do you know about them?" It took me a few seconds before it dawned on me.

"You've been reading my texts haven't you?" I shouted. When no reply came I spoke again

"Haven't you?" He gave a curt nod.

"What gives you the right to invade my privacy?" I yelled.

"I was doing it with your best interests in mind. You are in my care, it is my responsibility to keep you safe"

"Best interests?, you know what I am done with you" I slammed out of his office and walked out into the street.

My phone started to ring in my pocket. It was Finn.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, your uncle just text me. Told me you were upset. How did he get my number?" Finn questioned.

"Argh, I told him I was done. I've had enough of him. He texted you. Why?. I'm so annoyed with I could.." I rambled.

"Woah, calm down"

"Sorry, it's just.." My voice started to crack.

"Hey, hey I'll meet you in the cafe okay"

"Sure" I muttered.

"Bye"

"Bye."

I turned off my phone and headed toward the cafe. Ten minutes later Finn and I were sat in the cafe.

"Care to explain?" Finn asked.

"Mycroft just being an overprotective twat" I explained.

" I'd give anything for my dad just to show a ounce of care" He muttered loud enough for me to hair.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I recently turned 17, which surprises me. I've gone ten years without my mum. She left when I was 7 without explanation. My dad went into depression. Started to work overtime instead of looking after me. I moved here when I was 12 and my aunt Molly practically raised me. She's like a mum to me."

"I'm sorry" I smiled up at him.

"Its okay, not your fault"

"My mum died a couple of months ago. Killed by my dad which I've never met. I went to live with Mycroft. He's busy a lot. He basically runs the british government. Sherlock solves murder cases. Me? I feel like an outsider. I haven't decided what I want to do with my life. I'm stuck"

"Wow, a sorry pair we are" Finn smirked.

"You know you can always speak to me?" I smiled.

"Same goes for you"

We sat in a comfortable silence before my phone started to ring. Urgh Mycroft I thought to myself as I saw the caller ID.

"Answer it, keep everyone you treasure close to you while you still can. You never know how long you have left. We are both aware of that" Finn tried to persuade me.

I debated with myself until deciding to give in.

"I'm going to Baker Street, make him worry a little more" I smiled.

"Thanks for being here" I gave him a kiss on the cheek watching his go scarlett.

"Uhm..uhm yeah.. Bye" He stuttered.

(A/N another update?. Yeah I got bored so I wrote this. Hope its okay. Thanks for following and favouriting. Not really sure where to go with this story. If you have any ideas let me know. Who's going to be my first reviewer on this story?)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :I do not own Sherlock only my Amelia and Finn and any other characters that I create for this story

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

Before I start thanks to the reviewers Let's begin

As I was heading back to Baker street. I felt odd. I kept looking back, but I shrugged it off as being paranoid. Stupidly I had decided to go the long way back. Away from busy main roads. I heard a car pull up against the pavement and I quickened my pace. I wasn't quick enough. Someone place their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. I was dragged back despite my resistance. I was thrown into a the back of car. A man with his face covered sat next to me holding a needle.

"Please, please, no, let me go" I pleaded as the man injected the needle into my neck. Before I tried to protest one last time I was became drowsy and succumbed to the darkness.

I woke to somebody staring at me. His face was familiar.

"Wakey wakey Amelia" The person taunted. That voice. It was childish yet deadly.

My vision started to clear and so did the face in front of me. It was Jim.

"W- what what?" I mumbled.

"Good morning Amelia" He smiled.

It was Jim. I blinked a couple of times trying to convince myself that it wasn't him. I came to my senses and admitted that it was Jim.

"Why.. Why am I here?" I stuttered.

"Sherlock Holmes. Your dear uncle he's been busy hasn't he?" He began.

"Busy solving my little tests. He did well on the Carl Powers one didn't he?. Of course you wouldn't know, you've been preoccupied" He smirked kneeling down so he was eye level with me.

"But that's not any of my business. I get bored Amelia, I get really bored. Your uncle Sherlock, he intrigues me. He's good so I'm going to crank up the heat a little."

"What do you mean..?" I questioned.

"I took you for two reasons. The first is for fun. Secondly, I've given Sherlock another case he has to solve. If he fails then this place goes.. BOOM" He started manically laughing as I jumped from the fright.

Once he stopped he started to mischievously smile at me

"With you inside" He whispered in my ear.

"Why me" I asked not looking up to face him.

"Because when people get emotional they make mistakes"

Tears started to slowly stream down my cheeks.

"Put this on" He demanded handing me a bomb.

I had no choice so I did as he said.

"You do as I say. I'm going to call Sherlock. You are going to say what I type. Say anything different at all especially referring to me then you're as good as dead" He explained handing me a phone.

"It's okay that you've gone to the police." I read.

"Amelia? Is that you" Sherlock spoke.

"But don't rely on them.

Clever you, guessing about Carl Powers.

I never liked him." I continued.

"Carl laughed at me, so I stopped him laughing."

"And you've stolen another voice, I presume. My niece's?" Sherlock asked.

"This is about you and me."

"Who are you?" Sherlock questioned.

"You solved my last puzzle in nine hours. This time you have eight." I finished as. Jim took the phone from my hands and ended the call.

"You did good Amelia." He slipped the phone into his pockets.

"I'll be back soon, so we can have a bit of a chat" He started heading towards the door before halting in his steps.

"Oh and there's no point trying to escape. I've got guards patrolling every inch of this building." He smiled before walking out.

A few hours later Jim strolled back into the room.

"I've seen you've been a good girl" He smirks as I refuse to look at him.

He handed me his phone and mouthed bored at me.

"Hello?" Sherlock answered his phone.

"The clue's in the name. Janus Cars." I read trying to hold in my sobs.

"Why would you be giving me a clue? Sherlock questioned.

"Why does anyone do anything? Because I'm bored. We were made for each other, Sherlock."

"Then talk to me in your own voice."

"Patience." I said before ending the call.

Moriarty stood up and smirked.

"I'll be back in two hours" he said before leaving the room.

"So about that chat, let's talk" He motioned for me listen.

"You know I met your dad" He captured my attention as I looked up.

"We were good friends. He always talked about you. Honestly he never shut up. Amelia this, Amelia that" He used his hands to gesture someone who always talked.

"When he wasn't allowed to see you. He was devastated. But he made a promise to punish your mother. He had a screw loose, you see he thought that if he wasn't allowed to see you then neither should your mother."

"Your not exactly sane yourself" I hissed at him.

"That's not exactly news to me" He retorted.

Shortly after, Moriarty handed me his phone.

"Sherlock's solved the case, call him. You're free." He smiled before walking away.

"I'll see you soon Amelia, very soon" He shouted loud enough for me to hear.

Right now I didn't care. I just wanted to be home more than anything.

"He says you can come and fetch me. Help. Help me, please" I cried into the phone.

(A/N oh my god thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. So a bit of a twist here with Amelia being taken instead. I hope Moriary isn't too OOC. But let my know on your thoughts. The more follows, favourites and reviews the faster I update!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :I do not own Sherlock only my oc's

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

The building became crowded within a few minutes. Lestrade, Sherlock and John burst into the room.

I tried to stand up, but I became too dizzy. My vision became blurred.

"Amelia, you need to stay awake okay?" John spoke softly.

"I can't, John. What's wrong with me?" I slurred.

Sherlock picked me up bridal style.

"We need to get her to a hospital now" Sherlock urged.

"Sherlock, what's happening to me?" I cried.

"I don't know, we'll find out okay. You just need you to stay awake."

"Am I going to die?" I sobbed into his coat as he started to rush out of the building with John and Lestrade after him.

"Amelia, stay awake. The ambulance is almost here" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sherlock" I whispered before my eyes closed.

#One week later#

I awoke to a hospital. Three people surrounded me.

"She's awake, call the doctor" I heard Mycroft say.

"What?, Why am I here?" I sat up slowly because everywhere was aching.

"Ah, Amelia Holmes, I see you have awoken" A Doctor strolled toward us.

"Do you know what happened to you" He asked. I shook my head.

"You were injected with a drug that sent you into a coma that lasted a week. At times we weren't sure you were going to wake up." He explained.

"We need to do run some tests to see if your body is coping, if everything is fine than you're free to go" He smiled walking away.

"Amelia, I'd like to apologise for invading your privacy. I realise now that what I did was wrong" Mycroft apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way you did. I know you were only doing what you thought was right." I smiled.

"Sherlock, why aren't you on a case" I questioned.

"I solved them. Moriarty walked away." He replied.

"Amelia, I've decided that you are going to return to live with me" Mycroft spoke.

"I thought that you had the Korean elections on?" I asked.

"I do"

I remembered sitting alone in Mycroft's house while he worked. When I stayed with Sherlock I met Molly and Finn. I had been busy helping Sherlock sometimes. It was more interesting.

"Why can't I stay with Sherlock" I queried.

"I asked you to stay with Sherlock. You wandered around the streets of London and captured. Ended up in a coma and in hospital" He pointed out.

"That's not exactly fair" John said.

"We'll discuss this later Amelia. I have to return to the office. I've spent a lot of time out of it recently" Mycroft ended the topic before walking away.

"I need to go to the surgery" John stood up.

"I'm glad your well" He smiled before also leaving.

"And I suppose that means you need to leave too?" I inquired.

"I've got nowhere to be." Sherlock shrugged.

"So how's everyone been. I've bet you've all been devastated to be without me" I joked.

"Well, Finn surely has" Sherlock smirked.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sherlock unconvincingly.

"You know I haven't really noticed, but you've got your mothers eyes." Sherlock smiled.

"Probably the only thing I've got in common with her" I sighed.

"Not really. She was careless just like you. She was caring" He explained.

"And she has the same smile as you" He said just before a smile broke out on my face.

"You know Sherlock, you're not that heartless as I thought" I concluded.

Before Sherlock could reply Finn walked through.

"Hey, I heard you were awake" Finn greeted.

"I'm going to give you two some space." Sherlock stood up and exited.

"You gave us all a bit of a fright" Finn commented.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"I've visited you every day. You look adorable in your sleep by the way". He smirked.

Heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Awwh are you blushing?" He laughed.

"Shut up" I smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. There was nobody to tease" Finn pouted.

"Is that what I'm worth to you. I'm hurt Finn" I pretended to sob.

"Somebody to tease and someone to make blush." He said making me laugh.

The doctor from earlier came in and told me it was all clear.

Finn helped me out of the hospital and into a car Mycroft had provided.

"Text me when you get home" He requested as I was driven away.

The car pulled up to 221B Baker street to my surprise at the same time my phone bleeped.

I have decided to allow you to stay with Sherlock for the time being. - MH

I pulled slipped the phone into my pockets and headed into the flat.

The place was empty and tranquil. Quite the opposite to how it normally was. I curled up on the sofa and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(A/N so yeah the aftermath of the previous incident. I hope this chapter is okay. Just like to say thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!. Probably a few filler chapters and anything else you want to suggest before we go to series 2. Follows, favourites and reviews make me update faster!. One last thing what's your opinion on Finn? Or this story?)

P.S Next update probably tomorrow and I have a week left in school then I have the holiday where I'll working on this story improving it and I might even update twice a day?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, nor did I or ever will *sigh*

Days had passed and hadn't done much. Well John wouldn't let me. He said I had to gain my strength back slowly. Finn had been visiting a lot, but truthfully he had been spent a lot with Sherlock. Not that I was jealous or anything. I think..

Today I heard them talking in the living room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was curious.

"So when you deduce someone you analyse every inch of them. People keep secrets. They think they are hidden when they really are written all over them." I heard Sherlock explain.

"What if I hurt someone's feelings?" Finn asked him.

"Feelings get in the way. If you get emotionally involved you can miss things." Sherlock dismissed.

"Okay, I think I got it"

"Well, you can try to deduce Amelia. I must admit I have had a little trouble with her. She keeps herself shielded although she doesn't realise she does."

I rushed back to Sherlock's room where I had been staying because he rarely sleeps. I jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"She looks so fragile." Finn began.

"Remember what I said feelings.." Sherlock interrupted.

"She seems flustered. Her hair looks like she had run somewhere in a rush. She's breathing as if she was awake. In fact she is" He smiled looking up to Sherlock for approval who nodded before leaving the room.

"You can open your eyes now Amelia. I know you're awake" He smirked.

When I gave no response he started to panic and shake my shoulder.

"Amelia, wake up?!" He urged.

"BOO" I yelled making him jump and scream which sounded a lot like a girls.

"You actually screamed. You screamed like a girl" I laughed as he started blushing.

"Did I make you blush?" I teased.

"Shut up" He smirked.

We talked a little about random things until I brought up the subject of Sherlock.

"I've noticed you've spent a lot of time with Sherlock lately."

"Uhm, yeah I suppose I have" He replied.

"Any reason or..?" I asked.

"Why? are you jealous?" Finn grinned.

"No, I'm just curious"

"It's because I'm thinning of going into policing. Not a consulting detective, but a detective inspector like Lestrade." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be amazing at it" I smiled at him.

"Thanks, so what about you? Any ideas on what you want to do?" He questioned.

"Absolutely none at all" I admitted.

"I'm sure there's something you would want to do" He responded.

I shrugged.

"I think.. I think I'd like to be a doctor. I've seen death and instead of lives ending I could save some of them" I smiled.

"I think you would make an excellent doctor. Doctor Amelia Holmes, I can see it all now" He complimented.

"I think you would make an excellent doctor. Doctor Amelia Holmes, I can see it all now" He complimented.

"We'd be the next Sherlock and John". I joked.

"Hooper and Holmes, sounds like a detective show" He smiled.

"It would be Holmes and Hooper" I laughed.

"No it wouldn't" He argued.

"Would"

"Wouldn't"

"WOULD"

"WOULDN'T"

"SHUT UP" We heard Sherlock yell from the kitchen making us laugh loudly.

"If you're going to be a nuisance, you better both come with me." Sherlock said as he walked into his room.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Scotland Yard" he replied.

"But John said-" I started.

"John's at the surgery. Let's go" He interrupted.

I jumped out of my bed and turned to face them.

"I need to get ready, so you both need to get out."

"You have two minutes" Sherlock explained.

"Challenge accepted" I said as they both left the room.

I quickly got changed and myself look presentable.

"One minute, thirty seconds. Impressive" Sherlock smirked as me and Finn followed him out of 221B.

He hailed a cab instantly and we all climbed in before driving to Scotland Yard where we again followed Sherlock.

"Freak's here and so's freak Junior. Oh look, she's brought her boyfriend along too." Donovan smirked.

"At least I've got a boyfriend and don't go around sleeping with married men *cough* Anderson *cough*" I defended myself.

She walked away angrily as smiles crept onto Sherlock and Finn's faces.

"Wow, Sherlock you've already managed to annoy Donovan" Lestrade said as he approached the three of us.

"That wasn't me this time" Sherlock smirked.

Lestrade turned to me and said

"Glad to see you up and well Amelia"

"So what's the case" Sherlock asked.

"Dylan Harris. Found dead on his flat yesterday the day before his only daughters wedding. His flat was made to look like a burglary, but nothing was taken. Apart from a invite to the wedding which is going head anyway." Lestrade explained.

Sherlock nodded as Lestrade gave him invites to the wedding. We followed Sherlock out and Finn asked where we where going.

"The morgue" He answered.

As Sherlock started to walk fast Finn grabbed my hand and whispered

"In there you said I was boyfriend"

"I'm sorry, it was the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything" I explained as a look a sadness crossed his face without me noticing.

(A/N thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They make my day. So at the end of this chapter Amelia may have friend-zoned Finn. Next chapter will be this case which will include them going to the wedding and probably next chapter or the one after they will solve the case. If you want, once this case is over we could go straight into season 2 or a few more filler chapters. So keep reviewing, following and favouriting and I'll update tomorrow! Have a good day!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

Sherlock and Molly were stood around the body of Dylan Harris with Finn and I as he concluded his observation.

"One last thing, Molly I need you to come with me as a plus one to this wedding" Sherlock said more of a order than asking.

"But, I haven't got-" Molly started.

"That's why you and Amelia will go dress shopping today." He interrupted.

"One problem" I turned to Sherlock.

"I don't wear dresses"

"For us to look convincing. We have to blend in therefore you have to wear a dress" He stated.

I knew there was no point in arguing with Sherlock. He would win. I looked at Finn who had a distant look on his face.

I smiled at him, but he only returned a sadder one.

"I think you should leave now to get buy everything you need for tomorrow. Use Mycroft's card." Sherlock spoke.

""Yes, yes of course" Molly stuttered as I reluctantly followed her out of the room.

#Shopping#

"How about this one?" Molly asked for what seemed like the tenth timee.

"No" I said taking one look at the dress with was like a yellow meringue.

"This one?" She held another one up.

"No" I replied not even looking at it.

I heard Molly sigh and continue looking through all the dresses. She had already found hers, but we had been looking for what felt like 5 hours for mine.

I turned to the other side of the dress shop where there was another rack of dresses. I flicked through them slowly. Some had sequins. Some had sparkles. Some had sequins and sparkles. The majority were short and tedious. That was until I saw the dress in the corner hidden away. It was knee length and a dark blue colour.

"This one?" I showed Molly who sighed in relief.

"Yes, go, try it on" She shooed me into a changing room.

I slipped into the dress. And turned to look in the mirror. I looked like another person. I stepped out of the changing rooms to face Molly who squealed.

"You look so beautiful" She smiled.

"Okay can we go now?" I pleaded.

"Yeah we'll pay for everything then we'll go" Molly answered.

#221B Baker Street#

After putting away the dress for tomorrow I snuggled up on the sofa waiting for Sherlock to return. My eyes started to slowly shut and pulled into a dream. A nightmare.

**I was running. Something was chasingme. A shadow. I wasn't sure, but I was it was gaining on me. I ran around corners trying to beat him. But it was so close. I could feel it breathing on the back of my neck. I was now in St Barts running faster. I saw Finn laughing and Molly smirking. Sherlock and John were walking away, turning their backs on me. It kept changing to different locations, but I would always end up with Moriarty stood in front of me. He cracked a smile. I screamed, but no one heard. Only Moriarty' voice shouting**

**"WAKE UP"**

I jumped up opening my eyes. My breathing was heavy and sweat trickled down my neck.

"Amelia, calm down." I heard John say.

"It.. It was only a nightmare" I tried to reassure myself.

"I'm fine, John"

"Are you sure?" He asked me unconvinced.

I nodded, as he reluctantly went back to his own room at the same time I noticed I was in Sherlock's room, but I was sure I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I checked the time. I was supposed to get up in two hours. There was no point in trying to get back sleep.

I headed into the living room where I saw Sherlock sat.

"You don't sleep at all do you?" I questioned.

"Very rarely" He replied.

"So what did you and Finn get up to all day?" I asked.

"Gathering evidence, witness statements. Anything that would help the case in anyway." He answered.

"Was it just me or did Finn seem a little distant?" Sherlock didn't answer just stared at the wall.

"You know what's wrong with don't you" I concluded.

"That's for him to tell. Not tomorrow. I don't want anything compromising the case."

I sighed. I will find out what's wrong. Especially because its affecting out friendship.

(A/N not sure about this chapter to be honest it seems bland. Anyway we have the wedding next chapter. Then I will do Scandal in Belgravia.

What do you guys want me to do in Reinbach Fall. I'm not sure whether for Amelia to know that Sherlock is alive or not to know like John?. keep reviewing, following and favouriting and I'll update tomorrow!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

I hated being dressed all girly. It was the opposite to everything I was. I stood in front of the mirror dressed for the wedding. My hair was curled to perfection and I had make-up properly for the first time. I was in that midnight blue dress I had bought yesterday. I was still me, but I didn't feel like me. This case had better be worth it. I heard the door of the flat open and Molly's bubbly voice. I turned around to see Finn stood by the door with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I laughed.

"Sorry, you look..look.."He stuttered.

"Like a man in drag." I finished the sentence for him. I had always felt self concious about myself throughout my teenage years so far. The last time I wore I dress was when it was my 5th birthday party.

"I was gonna say stunning, but I always thought you were secretly a man" He smirked.

"It's nice to see you smiling again" I hugged him.

"I slept on it and I realised that it could change." He explained still not telling what he was upset over.

"Any chance on me knowing what's wrong?" I asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"I reckon you will find out soon" He answered.

"Amelia, Finn hurry up we're leaving" I heard John call. He had decided that he should come along and was bringing his latest girlfriend.

"Let's go" He said putting his arm around me.

"I forgot to say, you look good in a suit" I complimented.

"I know. Bow-ties are cool" He fiddled with his Bow-tie grinning.

#Wedding#

The five of us (excluding Johns girlfriend who he told to go ahead) were stood outside the venue of the wedding while Sherlock briefed us.

"We have to blend in. If anyone asks we are friends of the groom. Look for anyone acting suspicious. Anyone with nail like marks on their arms."

.

The wedding was in full swing. The ceremony had ended and now it was the disco. I was sat down with Finn, Sherlock and Molly just observing everyone. That was until a boy around eighteen or nineteen approached us.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked me.

"I don't really dance" I replied before sherlock stepped on my foot.

"Oww, I mean yeah sure" I stood giving Sherlock a glare before following the boy.

"I haven't seen you around before" He stated while pulling off his suit jacket.

"I'm a friend of the grooms, I came from Manchester for the wedding" I lied.

"Oh, this is my sisters wedding" He explained.

"I'm sorry about your dad" I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So what's your name?" He changed the subject. I noted this down as suspicious.

"Amelia, you?" I asked.

"Tom" He answered as the music began. He placed his arms on my waist whilst I put my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the music until the song ended. He released his arms and rolled up his sleeves where nail marks are.

Alarm bells starting ringing in my head.

"Uhm, excuse I need to powder my nose" I excused myself.

I ran towards Sherlock and the rest of them.

"Sherlock, it's Tom. He killed his dad. Dylan is his dad" I rambled.

"Where is he?" Sherlock questioned.

"On the dance floor, he's waiting for me" I replied.

"Okay, let's go" Everyone stood up slowly and walked towards Tom.

"Scotland Yard, Tom you are under arrest on suspicion on the murder of Dylan Harris." Sherlock said.

Tom pulled out a gun.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT" Tom shouted.

The place went deadly silent apart from a small child crying.

"Tom don't do this" I said slowly walking towards him.

"I don't have a choice" He started to cry.

"You always have choice Tom" I heard Sherlock telling me to get back.

"Put the gun down." I instructed.

"I'm sorry I killed him. He was going to leave us. Like mum did. I don't want to be alone. I saw red and I lashed out. He wouldn't open his eyes. He's dead now because of me. I really am alone now." He started to sob and lower his gone before dropping it.

"I'm sorry sis" Tom turned to sister who was also crying before being handcuffed and taken away by the police which had just arrived.

The police came to take witness statements from everyone while the six of us left. John walked a traumatised girlfriend home while the rest of returned to Baker street. As we went inside Finn dragged me to Sherlock's room.

"Don't ever do something like that again" He hissed.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You started a conversation with a guy who had a gun pointed at everyone." He answered.

"I was keeping him talking" I pointed out.

"You could have gotten hurt"

"I'm not a little kid. You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool."

"I just don't want to see you hurt" Finn whispered.

"I can protect myself" I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"You're my best friend Finn, I know you will always keep me safe, but have some faith in me too. I can look after myself"" I said.

"I'm your only friend" He smirked.

"Oi, watch it" I laughed before smacking the back of his head.

"Ow" He laughed.

"You're very violent you know"

"You're only just getting this?" I grinned.

(A/N well that's the wedding done. I hope it is okay. Onto series 2 next. Inless you want another case or a fillers. Reviews, favourites and follows make me update faster. I should be able to update tomorrow or wednesday. Have a good day everyone!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do now own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

Weeks had passed and many people had come to Sherlock to solve their cases.

"My wife seems to be spending a very long time at the office." The man said.

"Boring." Sherlock spoke.

"I think my husband might be having an affair." The woman assumed.

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed.

"She's not my real aunt. She's been replaced – I know she has. I know human ash." The man assured himself more than Sherlock

"Leave." Sherlock pointed to the door.

"We are prepared to offer any sum of money you care to mention for the recovery of these files." Another man bargained.

"Boring." Sherlock said.

Today John was on the webcam to Sherlock as me and Finn were sat in the kitchen.

"Nearly Christmas soon.." I stated the obvious.

"I know, first christmas without your mum isn't it?" I nodded.

My first christmas without mum was also my first christmas with the Holmes.

If only mum was here, then everything would be complete. It is like having a massive piece of you snatched away right under your nose. I wanted that piece back. No one can ever fill it. It always be mum's shape space gone.

"We're all there for you, you know?" Finn comforted.

"I know, thank you." I smiled at him.

The doorbell started to ring persistently.

"SHUT UP!" Sherlock shouted before returning to his conversation with John.

"Why don't you answer the doorbell?" Finn asked.

"Probably somebody wanting Sherlock to solve a case." I answered as Mrs Hudson came in.

"Sherlock, you weren't answering the doorbell" She said as a few men dressed smartly walked inside the flat.

"His room's through the back. Get him some clothes." One of the men ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" Sherlock questioned.

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes, Ms Holmes and Mr Hooper. You're coming with us." The man commanded.

"Sherlock, what's going on? What's happening?" John panicked on the other side of the webcam before the laptop was slammed shut.

"Please, Mr. Holmes. Where you're going, you'll want to be dressed." As one of the man placed a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. Sherlock turned to face him to analyse him.

"Oh, I know exactly where I'm going." Sherlock deduced.

We were driven to mine and Finn's surprise Buckingham Palace.

I felt someone poke my side.

"Buckingham palace" Finn mouthed excitedly. We were then led to a room with Sherlock still wrapped in his sheet. The three of us at down. Shortly John joined us.

"Are you wearing any pants?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock answered

"Okay." The four of us and looked at each other before bursting from laughter.

"At Buckingham Palace, fine. Oh, I'm seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." John said after controlling himself.

"What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock replied.

"Here to see the Queen?" I suggested before Mycroft walked in.

"Oh, apparently yes." Sherlock joked as the four start to laugh again.

"Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups? Mycroft sighed.

"We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft." Sherlock turned serious again.

"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?" Mycroft pointed.

"Transparent."

"Time to move on, then.

We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on." Mycroft ordered.

"What for?" Sherlock shrugged

.

"Your client"

"And my client is?" Sherlock asked.

"Illustrious ... in the extreme.

And remaining – I have to inform you – entirely anonymous." Said the man who had just walked into the room.

"Mycroft!" The man greeted.

"Harry. May I just apologise for the state of my little brother?" Mycroft apologised as he shook his hand.

"full time occupation, I imagine."

"You must be Amelia Holmes, I've heard a lot about you. Good work with the wedding." He complimented.

"Um thank you.. I think" I realised this man doesn't know me and about the case.

"How do you know about the wedding?" I asked.

He only smiled before turning to Finn.

"This is Finn Hooper, a friend of my nieces" Mycroft introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you" The man shook Finn's hand.

"And this must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

"Hello, yes." John confirmed shaking his hand.

"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog."

"Your employer?" John questioned.

"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch."

"Thank you!"

"And Mr. Holmes the younger. You look taller in your photographs." The man walked towards Sherlock.

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend. Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work." Sherlock answered.

"Good morning." Sherlock started to walk out of the room with parts of the sheets wrapped around him trailing behind him. It was an amusing sight to see. Mycroft stood on the sheets making it nearly fall off him which would leave him naked. He managed to grab it in time. If looks could kill Mycroft would be dead ten times over.

"This is a matter of national importance. Grow up." Mycroft scolded.

"Get off my sheet!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away."

"I'll let you."

"Boys, please. Not here." John told them off as if they were children.

"You two make me sound mature" I laughed and gained a death glare from Sherlock.

"Who. Is. My. Client?" Sherlock hissed.

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God's sake ... put your clothes on!"

(New chapter, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Here it is, so we see a different side of Amelia when we meet Irene and all you Amelia/Finn lovers get some fluff very soon. Follow, favourite or review for me to update. Criticism is appreciated!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

Shortly after, Sherlock now dressed, John, me and Finn were sat on the sofa with Mycroft and Harry sat on the opposite sofa. Mycroft started to pour tea as he said.

"I'll be mother."

"And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell." Sherlock commented.

"My employer has a problem." Harry started.

"A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature, and in this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen." Mycroft expanded.

"Why? You have a police force of sorts, even a marginally Secret Service. Why come to me?" Sherlock questioned.

"People do come to you for help, don't they, Mr. Holmes?" Harry pointed out.

"Not, to date, anyone with a Navy."

"This is a matter of the highest security, and therefore of trust." Mycroft explained.

"You don't trust your own Secret Service?" John asked.

"Naturally not. They all spy on people for money." Mycroft answered.

"I do think we have a timetable." Harry continued.

"Yes, of course. Um ...

What do you know about this woman?" Mycroft opened his brief case and pulled out a picture of a woman.

"Nothing whatsoever." Sherlock replied.

"Then you should be paying more 's been at the centre of two political scandals in the last year, and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist by having an affair with both participants separately." Mycroft explained.

"You know I don't concern myself with trivia. Who is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman." Mycroft introduced.

"Professionally?" John asked.

"There are many names for what she does. She prefers 'dominatrix'." Mycroft replied.

"Dominatrix." Sherlock repeated.

"Don't be alarmed. It's to do with sex." Mycroft explained.

"Sex doesn't alarm me." Sherlock argued.

This is getting awkward.

"How would you know?. She provides – shall we say – recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it. These are all from her website." Mycroft pulled out several photos showing Irene in different poses.

"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs." Sherlock assumed.

"You're very quick, Mr. Holmes." Harry complimented.

"Photographs of who?" I asked.

"A person of significance to my employer. We'd prefer not to say any more at this time." Harry answered.

"You can't tell us anything?" John questioned.

"I can tell you it's a young person. A young female person.". Mycroft added.

"How many photographs?" Finn asked.

"A considerable number, apparently." Mycroft replied.

"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?"

"Yes, they do."

"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios." Sherlock continued.

"An imaginative range, we are assured."

"John, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now." John put his cup down.

"Can you help us, Mr. Holmes?" Harry asked.

"How?"

"Will you take the case?"

"What case? Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Adler remarks in her masthead, "Know when you are beaten"." Sherlock advised as he reached for his coat.

"She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, she indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favour." Mycroft added.

"Oh, a power play. A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now that is a dominatrix. Ooh, this is getting rather fun, isn't it?" Sherlock interest in the case started to rise.

"Sherlock ..." John began.

"Where is she?" Sherlock questioned.

"Uh, in London currently. She's staying ... Text me the details. I'll be in touch by the end of the day." Sherlock picked up his coat and began to walk away not even waiting for Mycroft to finish.

"Do you really think you'll have news by then?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll have the photographs." Sherlock turned to face him.

"One can only hope you're as good as you seem to think."

Sherlock's eyes scanned over Harry examining to make a deduction of him.

"I'll need some equipment, of course."

"Anything you require. I'll have it sent to ..." Mycroft began before being interrupted by Sherlock.

"Can I have a box of matches?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Or your cigarette lighter. Either will do." Sherlock held out his hand.

"I don't smoke."

"No, I know you don't, but your employer does."

Harry pulled out a lighter from his pocket before giving it to Sherlock.

"We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes."

"I'm not the Commonwealth."

And that's as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you." John said before following Sherlock out.

"See you later Mycroft" I smiled at Mycroft.

"Goodbye Amelia and Mr Hooper" Mycroft said as me and Finn left the room.

"You were quiet in there" I said to Finn.

"I was thinking" He replied.

"About?.." I questioned.

"I think you will find out soon" He added before jumping in the cab with Sherlock and John inside.

.

(A/N sorry there is not a lot of original material but I did need to get this part out of the way. So what do you think Finn is thinking about? You will find out soon. I'm not sure whether or not I should do Hounds in Baskervill, I could do my own case, I need your opinion! We then should move on to Reinbach fall, prepare your tissues everyone. Review, follows and favourites make me update faster!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

Shortly after we were all on our way to the infamous Irene Adler's house.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked.

"We know her address." Sherlock replied.

"What, just ring her doorbell?" John questioned.

"Exactly." Sherlock answered.

"Just here, please." Sherlock called to the cab driver.

"You didn't even change your clothes."

"Then it's time to add a splash of colour."

We all piled out of the cab and onto a street.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Two streets away, but this'll do." Sherlock answered.

"For what?" John said.

"Punch me in the face." Sherlock pointed to his left cheek.

"Punch you?"

"Yes. Punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?" Sherlock repeated.

"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually sub-text."

"Oh, for God's sakes." Sherlock punched John in the face and before I knew John had punched him back.

"Ow!" John turned away.

"Thank you. That was – that was ..." Sherlock touched the cut on his cheek before punched in the stomach by John and falling to the ground.

"Get off each other, Sherlock!" I shouted.

Finn placed me behind him.

"Are you done killing each other yet" Finn asked as they still fought each other.

"Okay! I think we're done now, John." Sherlock choked.

"You wanna remember, Sherlock: I was a soldier. I killed people." John reminded.

"You were a doctor!"

"I had bad days!"

Once they had both had stopped fighting.

We"Okay, Finn you're with me. John and Amelia follow after us. Improvise, but make it realistic." Sherlock instucted before we all split up.

We watched Sherlock and Finn approach the house. A young woman answered the door.

"Ooh! Um, sorry to disturb you. Um, I've just been attacked, um, and, um, I think they ... they took my wallet and, um, and my phone. Umm, please could you help me?" Sherlock lied.

"I can phone the police if you want." The young woman offered.

"Thank you, thank you! Could you, please?" Sherlock thanked.

"Oh, would you ... would you mind if we just waited here, just until they come? Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you. Er, ooh!"

"We saw it all happen. It's okay, I'm a doctor." John followed Sherlock in as me and Finn trailed behind them.

"Now, have you got a first aid kit?" John asked still in character.

"In the kitchen." She answered before showing Sherlock and Finn to the front room.

"Oh! Thank you!"

Myself and John followed the young woman who was called Kate into the kitchen.

"Do you know what's wrong with Finn, John?" I asked.

John looked at me sympathetically.

"You know you're just like Sherlock"

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"You're both Holmes and naturally smart, but sometimes things everyday people see and understand you don't" He started before pausing.

"With Sherlock it is the earth going round the sun, with you.. Well I'm going to leave that to you" John finished.

I was now more confused than I was before I started.

Kate handed John the first aid kit before we walked into the living room where met Irene Adler.

"Right, this should do it." John halted in his steps as did I.

I turned to see Finn looking at a naked Irene struggling to look away. My chest became tight. Why was I feeling like this? Finn looking Irene made me feel like empty. I refused to show my feelings.

"I've missed something, haven't I?" John answered.

"Please, sit down." Irene moved away from Sherlock.

"Oh, if you'd like some tea I can call the maid." She offered.

"No thanks" I spat.

"I had some at the Palace." Sherlock answered.

"I know."

"Clearly."

"I had a tea, too, at the Palace, if anyone's interested." John spoke.

Sherlock and Irene continued deducing each other. I looked at Finn who was not staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can't you put anything on?" I asked her.

"Why? Am I upsetting you?" She smirked.

"No, but I'm not sure Finn knows where to look" I replied.

"No, I think he knows exactly where." She looked at Finn who's ear turned bright red. I folded my arms and turned to face away from Finn.

"I think I've upset your girlfriend, Finn" She smirked.

"I am not his girlfriend." I argued.

"Could've fooled me. I'm not sure about you." She turned to Sherlock who was holding out his coat for her to put on.

"I wanted to look at naked women I'd borrow John's laptop." He replied.

"You do borrow my laptop." John pointed out.

"I confiscate it." Sherlock corrected.

"Well, never mind. We've got better things to talk about. Now tell me – I need to know. How was it done?" Irene asked.

"What?"

"The hiker with the bashed-in head. How was he killed?"

"That's not why I'm here. Sherlock dismissed.

"No, no, no, you're here for the photographs but that's never gonna happen, and since we're here just chatting anyway ..."

"That story's not been on the news yet. How do you know about it? John questioned.

"I know one of the policemen. Well, I know what he likes." She answered.

"Oh. And you like policemen?"

"I like detective stories – and detectives. Brainy's the new sexy." She grinned. I rolled my eyes. She is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Er, the position of the car relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire. That and the fact that the death blow was to the back of the head. That's all you need to know." Sherlock answered.

"Okay, tell me: how was he murdered?" Irene asked.

"He wasn't." Sherlock started.

"You don't think it was murder?"

"I know it wasn't."

"How?"

"The same way that I know the victim was an excellent sportsman recently returned from foreign travel and that the photographs I'm looking for are in this room." Sherlock explained.

I zoned out as they continued to talk about the hiker case. I felt confused. I'm not as smart ash Sherlock or Mycroft, but I understand most things easily. Being confused did not happen often, but this felt like a different version of scared. It was a mix of emotions. I felt sad and lonely, but also betrayed. A strong feeling of hatred was there too. A hatred towards Irene. I wanted to ask someone for advice, but everyone seem absorbed by Irene Adler. I wanted to ask mum. She would know.

.

(A/N so we see a jealous and confused Amelia in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys!. I have a few ideas for the rest of this episode which you should see soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. It makes me want to update faster! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy your day!)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

.

A smoke alarm rang out waking me from my daze. I saw John with a magazine which he had set alight to cause the smoke alarm. I saw Finn not looking at any of this, but seemed like he was in his very own world.

"Thank you. On hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child. Amazing how fire exposes our priorities." Sherlock walked over to the fireplace and ran his fingers underneath the mantelpiece. Before pressing a switch and making it reveal a small safe hidden behind it.

"Really hope you don't have a baby in here.

"All right, John, you can turn it off now." Sherlock called to John who was stood in the hall trying to put out the magazine.

"I said you can turn it off now." Sherlock repeated louder.

"Give me a minute.". John answered while hitting the end of the magazine on the table.

"Hmm. Should always use gloves with these things, you know. Heaviest oil deposit's always on the first key used – that's quite clearly the three – but after that the sequence is almost impossible to read. I'd say from the make that it's a six digit code. Can't be your birthday – no disrespect but clearly you were born in the eighties; the eight's barely used, so ..." Sherlock spoke in the front room.

"I'd tell you the code right now but you know what? I already have." She smirked.

"Think." She continued as Sherlock frowned.

Before Sherlock could respond a group of men burst into the room. One of them aims a pistol at Sherlock.

"Hands behind your head. On the floor. Keep it still." He demanded Irene before a man approached me and another Finn as we are bundled to where John is.

"Sorry, Sherlock." John apologised.

"Ms Adler, on the floor." He demands before another man pushes her down as well as the rest of us. We each has a pistol pointed.

"Don't you want me on the floor too?" Sherlock asked.

"No, sir, I want you to open the safe." The man answered.

"American. Interesting. Why would you care?" Sherlock turned to look at Irene for a second as she put her hands behind her head.

"Sir, the safe, now, please."

"I don't know the code." Sherlock admitted.

"We've been listening. She said she told you."

"Well, if you'd been listening, you'd know she didn't."

"I'm assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I'm assuming you didn't, Mr. Holmes."

"For God's sake. She's the one who knows the code. Ask her." John said.

"Yes, sir. She also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I've learned not to trust this woman."

"Mr. Holmes doesn't ..." Irene started.

"Shut up. One more word out of you – just one – and I will decorate that wall with the insides of your head. That, for me, will not be a hardship." The man interrupted.

"Mr. Archer. At the count of three, shoot Doctor Watson and Amelia Holmes"

"What?" Me and John exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't have the code."

"One." He started to count.

"He doesn't know the code" Finn said to the man.

"I don't know the code." Sherlock spoke.

"Two."

"She didn't tell me. I don't know it"

"I'm prepared to believe you any second now."

"Three."

I close my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit me. My breathing became hitched as I prepared for what felt like the end.

"No, stop!" Sherlock called. The man held out his hand to stop the man.

My eyes are still closed so I'm unaware of my surroundings. The shot hasn't come yet. Maybe it isn't going to come.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Sherlock typing in numbers into the safe.

The safe beeped and unlocked.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Open it, please".

"Vatican cameos." Sherlock said right before John threw himself on the floor. Me and Finn copied him knowing something was going to happen.

Sherlock opened the door of the safe ducking below the fireplace. A tripwire sets off a trigger of a pistol. The shot hit Archer in the chest. Sherlock and Irene

start to fight with the remaining guards.

Irene knees her guard in the groin before knocking him unconscious.

"He's dead.". John confirmed after checking Archer over.

"Thank you. You were very observant." Irene turns to Sherlock.

"Observant?" John questioned.

"I'm flattered." Irene added.

"Don't be."

"Flattered?" John asked.

"There'll be more of them. They'll be keeping a eye on the building." Sherlock leaves the room and we all follow him out.

"We should call the police." I suggested.

"Yes." Sherlock answered before shooting the pistol in the air five times.

"On their way."

"For God's sake!" John scolded.

"Oh shut up. It's quick. Check the rest of the house. See how they got in. You two go too" We headed off. Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Finn let me go, I need to check the rest of the house" I tried to move my hand away, but he wouldn't release his grip.

"I'm sorry, okay!" He apologised.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I upset you. I don't like Irene. In fact I would avoid her."

"Finn, it is none of my business if you like someone or not"

"If it makes you upset it is, but I do like someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"I thought it was none of your business." He smirked.

"Fine." I said.

He laughed at me while I stared daggers at him.

"I really can't stand being in the same room as Irene. Actually same building

as her. Tell Sherlock and John that I'm at the flat" I called as I turned the corner.

.

(A/N reviews, favourites and follows made me want to update. Thanks for those!. Anyway I'm thinking of putting a heart to heart between Amelia and Mrs Hudson and maybe she could tell Amelia to realise everything. So keep following favouriting this story for more updates!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

.

I entered the flat to see Mrs Hudson cleaning up.

"Why do you clean after them if you insist that you're not their housekeeper?" I asked.

"Someone's got to clean after them. This place is a mess"

Can I make you a cup of tea?" I offered.

"That would be lovely" She smiled as she picked up the last few bits and pieces.

I walked into the kitchen filled the kettle with water before waiting for it to boil. By the time the tea was read Mrs Hudson came into the kitchen and sat down. I placed our teas down before taking a seat too.

"So how have you been Amelia?" Mrs Hudson asked sipping her tea.

"I don't know. Sherlock and John have been..you know Sherlock and John. Mycroft is a busy guy and Finn has been having mood swings" I replied.

"I understand about Sherlock, John and Mycroft, but do you know about what's wrong with Finn?" She asked.

"He seems like he's in his own world or upset with me. Today Mycroft told us to get some photograph from Irene Adler" I started.

"I've seen her in some of the paper" She commented.

"Well, she isn't shy I can tell you that. She was completely naked when we met her. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her." I continued.

"Well, it is a normal teenage boy thing" Mrs Hudson added.

"I know, I don't understand why I get so upset over that. He's my best friend. Then he apologised to me. he told me he liked someone. I don't know what to think"

Mrs Hudson started laughing. I stared at her really confused.

"Oh my" She laughed louder.

"I don't get it, why are you laughing?" I asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"You know Amelia. You really are missing the obvious"

"I don't get it. What am I missing?"

"Finn he likes you"

"I like him too. We're good friends"

"More than a friend. Has he been getting upset when you call him just a friend?" She asked.

I nodded. It all made sense. How could I have been so blind? Did I feel the same way?

"I think you do like him too. You said you got jealous when you met Irene. Amelia, you and Finn. Don't you see it?""

Before I could reply John burst through with a door with a drugged Sherlock.

"Amelia, help me put Sherlock to bed." He asked.

"Uhm..yeah.." I got up from my seat and put helped John.

Once we had put him to bed. I went to sit in the living room. Mrs Hudson had left and John was in the kitchen.

I've been so stupid and missed the obvious. I like Finn, more than a friend and he likes me too. Should I tell him? Or should I wait. I fell asleep on the sofa with those thoughts racing through my mind.

The next morning me, Mycroft, John and Sherlock now recovered were in the living room.

"The photographs are perfectly safe." Sherlock said.

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker." Mycroft pointed out.

"She's not interested in blackmail. She wants ... protection for some reason. I take it you've stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?"

"How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied..

She'd applaud your choice of words. You see how this works: that camera phone is her "Get out of jail free" card. You have to leave her alone. Treat her like royalty, Mycroft."

"Though not the way she treats royalty." John smiled before a sound of a female filled the room.

"What was that?" John asked

"Text." Sherlock answered.

"But what was that noise?" I questioned. Sherlock picked up his phone to read the text.

"Did you know there were other people after her too, Mycroft, before you sent John and I and Amelia in there? CIA-trained killers, at an excellent guess." Sherlock turned to Mycroft.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft." John added.

"It's a disgrace, sending your little brother and your niece into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes." Mrs Hudson commented.

"Oh, shut up, Mrs Hudson." Mycroft spoke.

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock, John and I scolded. Mycroft looked at our unimpressed faces before apologising.

"Apologies"

"Thank you." Mrs Hudson accepted his apology.

"Though do, in fact, shut up." Sherlock added.

"Ooh. It's a bit rude, that noise, isn't it?" Mrs Hudson commented when Sherlock's phone went off.

"There's nothing you can do and nothing she will do as far as I can see." Sherlock said to Mycroft.

"I can put maximum surveillance on her."

"Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her user name is "TheWhipHand"."

"Yes. Most amusing." Mycroft phones started ringing.

"'Scuse me." Mycroft walked out in the hall.

"Why does your phone make that noise?" John asked Sherlock.

"What noise?" Sherlock replied.

"That noise – the one it just made."

"It's a text alert. It means I've got a text."

"Hmm. Your texts don't usually make that noise." John pointed out.

"Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently, as a joke, personalised their text alert noise."

"Hmm. So every time they text you ..." And right on time the sound of the text cam from the phone.

"It would seem so."

"Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life." Mrs Hudson requested.

"I'm wondering who could have got hold of your phone, because it would have been in your coat, wouldn't it?" John wondered out loud as Sherlock raised the newspaper so it covered his face.

"I'll leave you to your deductions."

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Bond Air is go, that's decided. Check with the Coventry lot. Talk later." Mycroft walked into the room before hanging up.

"What else does she have? Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more.

Much more.

Something big's coming, isn't it?" Sherlock walked towards Mycroft

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this." Mycroft ordered.

"Oh, will I?"

"Yes, Sherlock, you will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend."

"Do give her my love." Sherlock started to play "God Save The Queen" while Mycroft rolled his eye and left 221B Baker Street.

.

(A/N Mrs Hudson made Amelia see the obvious finally? What do you think she is going to do? Christmas next will there be any revelations? Thanks for the follows and favourites. I'll will update tomorrow depending on how many review , favourites and follows)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

.

Awhile had passed and it was christmas. The flat was decorated with decorations much to Sherlock's displeasure. This was my first christmas without my mum. In a few months It will have been a year. I pushed those thoughts to back of my mind, it was christmas after all.

Sherlock was playing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" on his violin. Mrs Hudson was sat in her chair with a glass in her hand, watching Sherlock play. Lestrade is stood by the door holding a wine glass, and John walked across the room wearing a christmas jumper. Sherlock finished the piece.

"Lovely! Sherlock, that was lovely!" Mrs Hudson praised.

"Marvellous!" John added.

"I wish you could have worn the antlers!" Mrs Hudson complained.

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs Hudson." Sherlock answered.

John's latest girlfriend offered Sherlock some food.

"No thank you, Sarah." Sherlock politely declined.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no. He's not good with names." John put his arm around her and as her face fell.

No-no-no, I can get this.

No, Sarah was the doctor; and then there was the one with the spots; and then the one with the nose; and then ... who was after the boring teacher?" Sherlock wondered out loud.

Somebody stop Sherlock from talking.

"Nobody." Jeanette answered.

"Jeanette! Ah, process of elimination." Sherlock grinned at her while John pulled her away.

"Oh, dear Lord." Sherlock mutters as Molly Hooper walked in carrying two bags with presumably presents inside. Finn shyly walked behind her.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry, hello. Er, it said on the door just to come up." She greeted.

"Let me, er ... holy Mary!" John spoke as Molly pulled off her coat revealing a eye catching black dress.

"Wow!" Lestrade gawped.

"Having a Christmas drinkies, then?" Molly asked.

"No stopping them, apparently." Sherlock mumbled.

"It's the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it!" Mrs Hudson commented.

"Have a seat." John got a chair for Molly.

"John?" Sherlock called.

"Mmm?"

"The counter on your blog: still says one thousand eight hundred and ninety-five." Sherlock said.

"Ooh, no! Christmas is cancelled!" John joked.

As they continued to talk I walked over to Finn.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled.

"You too, I got you a present" He smirked.

"I got you a present too"

"But you're not getting yours until later."

"Same for you then." I grinned.

We turned back to everyone.

"How's the hip?" Molly asked Mrs Hudson.

"Ooh, it's atrocious, but thanks for asking." Mrs Hudson answered.

"I've seen much worse, but then I do post-mortems." Molly joked before an awkward silence fell.

"Oh, God. Sorry." Molly apologised.

"Don't make jokes, Molly." Sherlock advised.

"No. Sorry."

Lestrade handed her a glass of red wine.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you were gonna be in Dorset for Christmas." She assumed.

"That's first thing in the morning. Me and the wife – we're back together. It's all sorted." Lestrade grinned.

"No, she's sleeping with a P.E. teacher." Sherlock corrected.

"And John. I hear you're off to your sister's, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Sherlock was complaining... saying." Molly corrected herself.

"First time ever, she's cleaned up her act. She's off the booze." John added.

"Nope." Sherlock stated.

"Shut up, Sherlock." John scolded.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him." Sherlock turned to Molly.

"Sorry, what?"

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."

"Take a day off." John sighed.

"Sherlock, its christmas" I added.

"Shut up and have a drink." Lestrade put a drink by Sherlock.

"Oh, come on. Surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag – perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best." Sherlock stood up and walked towards Molly.

"It's for someone special, then.

The shade of red echoes her lipstick – either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hooper has lurrrve on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving him a gift at all." Sherlock continued while Molly squirmed.

"That would suggest long-term hopes, however forlorn; and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her make-up and what she's wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts ..." Sherlock stopped talking once he looked at what was written on the tag.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always." Molly said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"I am sorry. Forgive me. Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." Sherlock shocked everyone by kissing Molly on the cheek.

Right then, Sherlock's phone went off.

"No! That wasn't ... I – I didn't ..." Molly stuttered.

"No, it was me." Sherlock replied.

"My God, really?!" Lestrade asks shocked

"My phone." Sherlock pointed out.

"Fifty-seven?" John spoke.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock asked.

"Fifty-seven of those texts – the ones I've heard." John answered.

"Thrilling that you've been counting."

"'Scuse me." Sherlock walked to the kitchen.

"What – what's up, Sherlock?" John asked.

"I said excuse me."

"D'you ever reply?"

Sherlock left the room. I took Finn's hand and pulled him to the entrance.

"Finn, I need to speak to you."

"Wait, let me give your present." He smiled pulling out a box. I opened it slowly seeing a silver necklace with my name on it.

"Thank you, its beautiful" I smiled as he put it on me.

"You can get yours, when I speak to you." I started.

"You said when you were upset that you would tell me why soon."

He began to rub the back of his neck.

"Mrs Hudson made me realise something. And I get it, it she was wrong about you, but she was right about me. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. Most of all if anything happens we'll still be best friends." I rambled.

He was grinning now and I could tell the other in the room had heard our conversations.

He looked up at the door smirking. I looked up to see what he was staring at and I saw mistletoe.

"Finn, I like you more than a friend" I smiled at him.

"That's good, because I feel the same way." He laughed.

"Kiss already" I heard a now drunk Lestrade comment.

"Wait, I need to tell you what I got you" I paused.

"I got you a scholarship at a university where you can become a Detective Inspector. I spoke to Mycroft, he pulled a few strings" I smiled.

"Come here" He laughed pulling me into a hug before kissing me.

.

(A/N Amelia and Finn finally! Let me know on your thoughts on this chapter.. Thanks for the follows and favourites! Keep them coming for the next chapter and reviews, criticism are welcome!)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Things had been looking up for me that was until Mycroft asked me to go into his office.

Mycroft walked inside sitting himself down.  
"Amelia, I think it would be best for you to start College in the new year." Mycroft explained.

"but I am a year behind everyone else." I pointed out.

"Can't i be home schooled instead?"

"Amelia, your education is very important to me." Mycroft started.

"I know, but I think I would work better at home then at school, please Mycroft?" I pleaded.

"Very well, I shall arrange a tutor for you. I will let you know when you begin. I expect good results."

"I won't let you down Mycroft" I assured.

"One last thing Amelia."

"Yes, Mycroft?"

"Be careful."

"About what?"

"You're a fragile girl, Amelia. Finn doesn't seem like the type to hurt you, but still be careful.

"Finn won't hurt me." I smiled.

"That is all. I will let you know any arrangements made."

"okay, bye Mycroft."

I left his office and headed back to Baker Street.

I entered the flat.

"Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson?" I called, but only an eerie silence was returned. I turned around to see the butt of a gun heading towards me full force. It hit me and before I could do anything I was hit by darkness

I awoke strapped to a chair.

"Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson cried next to me.

"Don't snivel, Mrs Hudson. It'll do nothing to impede the flight of a a tender world that would be." Sherlock commented.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, please, sorry, Sherlock." Mrs Hudson sobbed.

"I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes." A man asked.

"Then why don't you ask for it?" Sherlock replied.

"Sher..." Mrs Hudson cried as Sherlock checked the bruises and cuts on her then checked my black eye I had gained from the butt of the gun.

"I've been asking this one. She doesn't seem to know anything. She was out cold." Then man continued.  
"But you know what I'm asking for, don't you, Mr. Holmes?"

"I believe I do." Sherlock answered.

"Oh, please, Sherlock." Mrs Hudson whimpered.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" I demanded, but I was ignored.

"First, get rid of your boys." Sherlock ordered the man.

"Why?" The man asked.

"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room." Sherlock answered.

"You two, go to the car." The man told the rest of the men.

"Then get into the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me. You know who I am. It doesn't work." Sherlock finished for him.

_"_Next, you can stop pointing that gun at me." Sherlock added.

"So you can point a gun at me?"

"I'm unarmed."

"Mind if I check?"

"Oh, I insist." The man started to check Sherlock ofr weapons. Out of nowhere Sherlock pulls out sanatizer spray and squirts it in his eyes. Sherlock then headbutted him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Moron." Sherlock commented.

"Oh, thank you." Mrs Hudson thanked.

"You're all right now, you're all right." He checked her over before turning to me.

"How about you Amelia?" He asked.

"Nothing some painkillers won't solve" I smiled.

Shortly later our flat had become a crime scene.

"Jeez. What the hell is happening?" John asked confused.

"Mrs Hudson and Amelia have been attacked by an American. I'm restoring balance to the universe." Sherlock answered.

"Oh, Mrs Hudson, my God. Are you all right? Jesus, what have they done to you?"

"Oh, I'm just being so silly." Mrs Hudson tried to assure John.

"Downstairs. Take them downstairs and look after her." Sherlock commanded John

"No I'm fine, you take care of Mrs Hudson" I told John.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" John asked.

"I expect so. Now go." Sherlock shooed.

"You seem like you're plotting something, Sherlock" Sherlock returned a smirk before taking out his phone.

"Lestrade. We've had a break-in at Baker Street. Send your least irritating officers and an ambulance. Oh, no-no-no-no-no, we're fine. No, it's the, uh, it's the burglar. He's got himself rather badly injured.  
Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull ... suspected punctured lung.  
He fell out of a window."

(A/N sorry the update is later than usual, but I will try and update every week at the least. Let me know what you think of this chapter!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own SHERLOCK.**

* * *

Today was my birthday. I didn't want to celebrate. I didn't feel like celebrating because it didn't just mean I had a aged a year to me. It means I've gone a whole year without my mum. It was the anniversary of my mothers death.

Lots of things had happened in the last year. I found out I had an uncle who practically runs the government and another who is a high functioning sociopath. I met John Watson, the army medic and Mrs Hudson who definitely is not a housekeeper. I met Finn Hooper who I feel like I have known forever.

I met not so nice people too. Moriarty who kidnapped and drugged me. Irene Adler who's job I would rather not go into. Despite the good and bad people I met I can't stop thinking of how everything would be if my mum was here.

The day started normally, whatever normal is in 221B Baker street. I headed to the front room and sat next to John who was reading his newspaper while he sipped his was stood by the door and Finn was stood next to him awkwardly. Sherlock was facing the window gazing at Baker street.

"Um Morning" I greeted as all eyes turned to face me.

"Morning"I heard them all reply.

"Happy birthday" Finn approached me handing me a wrapped present.  
"You didn't have to"

"I wanted to. Go on, open it" He urged.

I opened it and inside was a box. A slowly opened the box to see a ring.  
"It's a promise ring because Amelia Holmes I love you." He smiled sliding the ring onto my finger.

"I'm sorry it took me awhile to realise, but I did in the end. I love you too Finn Hooper." He leaned in slowly before he could do anything John coughed.  
I laughed and pulled Finn on for a hug instead.

"If you two are done, the rest of us would like to speak to Amelia." Mycroft asked.  
" Of course" Finn pulled away.

Mycroft pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gold bird shaped badge.  
"This was your mothers. She always said that one day she would fly away. The night she left she gave me this. She said she had finally gotten her wings." He handed it to me before I tears streamed down my cheeks.  
"Thank you" I whispered before I hugged him as he awkwardly patted my back.  
"I don't think I've said thank you Mycroft, for taking me in. I'm not sure where I would've been if you hadn't. You're basically the dad I never really had."

Mycroft left shortly later. I had received many gifts from my friends at Baker street. John gave me a book that he said helped him become a doctor, a microscope from Sherlock and a cardigan from Mrs Hudson.

...

(A/N sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't had any inspiration for this story and I was at Sherlock filing earlier. Next chapter we should continue with Scandal in Belgravia)

...

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Sherlock

* * *

I _was_ sat in Sherlock's chair eating my cereal while watching some telly.  
"Get off my chair Amelia" Sherlock demanded.

"No" I pulled my feet up onto the cahir to annoy him further.

"Go sit in John's chair" I shook my head taking a mouthful of cereal.

"Amelia stop being childish."

" I'm not a child, I'll be legally an adult in a year." I pointed out grinning making him scowl.  
"But until then you're in my care so you have to do as I say" Sherlock argued back.

"Technically I'm in Mycroft's care"

"Then why aren't you living with him?"

"Because he's never around."

"I wonder why" He turned to go sit elsewhere.

"I'm not that bad to live with"

"Debatable, anyway I need you to do me a favour." I turned to face him.

"Depends what it is" I replied.  
"I'm doing an experiment on how alcohol affects different age groups" He started.

"So that's why John has been in bed all day" I concluded.  
Sherlock nodded before continuing

"I need to test teenagers next and that's why I need you to help."

"In other words, you want to get me drunk." I summed up and he nodded.

" Fine, but if Mycroft finds out, It's your fault" He chuckled before heading to the fridge and getting beer.

"I don't think I like beer Sherlock" I commented.

"In order for this experiment to be a fair test you all need to consume the same type of alcohol."

"Urgh, fine pass me a one." He passed me one and drunk it slowly understanding why I don't like alcohol.

"How many of these do I have to drink?" I questioned.

"I'll let you know when to stop"

* * *

~several beers and an hour later~

"Sherly, I like your hair, how do you get it like that" I giggled.

"I think that's enough for you" Sherlock walked towards me.

"No I'm having fun Sherly. We should have a party you know. To celebrate.. I don't know, but we should have one."

"Give me the drink Amelia" Sherlock tried to prise the drink from my hands.

"No Sherlock, I'm thirsty." I smiled up at him, but he sighed.

"I'll get you a glass of water, just give me the drink." Sherlock slowly took the drink from me as I started sobbing.

"Why are you so mean to me" I cried just before the door opened and it was Mycroft.

" Mycroft, Sherly us being mean to me" I ran to him and sobbed onto his shoulder as he awkwardly patted my back.

"Sherlock, what have you done." Mycroft asked  
as he set me down on the chair.

"Only a small experiment."

"Sherlock, you don't help your niece to get drunk, who is under age by the way." Sherlock only shrugged.

"I'm taking her home with me, clearly you can't be trusted." Mycroft grabbed my coat before picking me up from where I had fallen asleep.

"When you're ready to apologise, you know where she is" Mycroft and I left the building before driving to his home

We pulled up to his house and I was in a sleepy daze.

* * *

"Come on Amelia, time to sleep it off." Mycroft helped me out of the car and led me into my room.

"Goodnight Mycroft" I whispered getting into my bed.

"Sleep well" He turned off the light as my eyes drooped before falling asleep.

* * *

~the next morning~

"Oh my head" I groaned pulling myself up.

"Here take these" Sherlock handed over some pills and a glass of water.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" I asked swallowing the pills before gulping down the water.

"Mycroft had to go to the office so he made me check on you."

"Next time you want to get someone drunk, don't even think of asking me. I am never drinking again." Sherlock chuckled at me.

"So go on, how bad was I?"

"You called me sherly and then broke into tears claiming that I was being mean to you on Mycroft's shoulder." He explained.

"Never speak of this again."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock muttered.

"Did the great Sherlock Holmes apologise? Mycroft made you didn't he?" I smirked.

"Mycroft doesn't make me do anything."

"Keep telling yourself that" I laughed at his sour expression.

"How's John?" I questioned.

"He's fine angry at me for giving you alcohol, but fine" He answered.

"I'm so tired" I mumbled to myself.

"Sleep then." He said as if was obvious.

"I would, but you're in my room. It was nice speaking to you Sherly" I laughed as he left the room.

(A/N Short filler here to entertain you. Updates are going to be a bit random, but keep keep following, favouriting, and reviewing this story. They make my day!)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

I had been studying a lot, Mycroft had brought my exams forward as I was a fast learner. Months had past and I was hoping to go to university next year. Sherlock had finished the Irene case a while ago. Mycroft told me she was in America under witness protection. I knew he was lying, but I didn't pry. Things has been changing a bit for Sherlock. He was now a famous detective. John warned him that the press would turn, they always do, but Sherlock didn't seem that bothered. Sherlock being spotlight had meant the rest of us had been getting more than our fair share in attention. There was that one time me and Finn had gone to the cafe and as soon as we sat down we were blinded by flashes. Finn shrugged it off and continued to eat, while I pulled my sunglasses over my face which I had bought for situations like this. He laughed at me and said I looked like a nutter as narrowed my eyes, not that he could see.  
Today we were going out out for a walk so we could have a break as Finn has been studying hard for his finals. I smiled as we walked hand in had through the almost empty park.

"So have you seen the paper lately?" Finn asked me.

"Impossible not to, Sherlock's face plastered all over them in his deerstalker. Oh and I saw the article about us." I laughed.

"Nice picture with it, I'm going to frame it. They called me 'Finn, the eye candy and handsome young lad." Finn grinned as he quoted the article.

"Your ego is getting too big for your own good."

"That's why you love me."

"No, because every celeb is too old for me. So I had to to make do with you." I laughed as Finn pretended to be hurt and wipe fake tears away.

"I'm sorry, I love you because you're smart, funny, cheeky and perfect for me." I leaned in to kiss him when you could hear a shuffle behind us.  
"It's them again." I whispered in Finn's ear.

"I know, let's just give them what they want." He whispered before kissing me while camera clicks went off behind us.  
We pulled apart before Finn heading back as he had a class soon. I walked back to Baker street walking past the buzz of busy London streets. I returned to the flat to see it empty. They must be on a case I concluded. I took my revision sheets and revised for the rest day.

* * *

~the next day~

I was sat in the kitchen, once again with all of my revision sheets scattered across the table. Sherlock and Mycroft walked into the flat with John trailing behind, looking like he didn't want to get involved on whatever was happening.  
Mycroft threw down a newspaper onto the table making some of my sheets fall onto the fall.

"Mycroft, what did you do that for?" I asked picking up the sheets.

"Look at the paper" He demanded as I headed back to my chair.

On the front page of the paper was a picture of me and Finn yesterday in the park kissing.  
"Stupid paparazzi." I grumbled rolling up the paper before throwing in the bin.

"What were you thinking?" Mycroft asked.

"We were thinking since we both have a break, why don't we go for a walk." I answered before again returning to my seat.

"Don't get smart with me Amelia."

"Well, it's not my fault clever cogs over there got famous and now I can't even go for a walk with my boyfriend without getting snapped by the press." I argued glaring at Sherlock who just shrugged.

"You shouldn't be doing this public when you know you're a favourite for the press." Mycroft scolded.

"I hardly get to see Finn as it is,we both have exams, I think I'm allowed to to do what I want with Finn."

"You're still under my care, so until then you obey my rules."  
I scoffed as Mycroft walked out angrily.

"I have no idea how you coped with him Sherlock"

"I know, Sometimes throwing my self off a building would seem easier" Sherlock chucked.

John's phone went off as I returned to to my revision. I could hear hushed whisperes between him and Sherlock. There was only two words I could make out. "He's back."  
"John and I have a case, under any circumstances do not leave the flat. Understand?" Sherlock persisted.  
I nodded as they both left the flat in a hurry.

He's back. That could only mean one person.

Moriarty.

(A/N Reinbach Fall now. I skipped Hound in Baskerville, sorry, but I think it would be more interesting if I moved on. Did you get 'throwing myself off a building' , okay sorry don't hurt me *hides*. Anyway Moriarty is back, how will Amelia react? A massive thank you to everyone over 5000 views on this story. Please read review, opinions wanted.)

(A/


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

-Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan.

* * *

He's back. Just when things had been looking up for me. I put down my revision notes as revising is the last thing on my mind right now. I grabbed the tv remote and switched the television on.

"Breaking news: A man has been arrested for breaking into the crown jewels. Police and famous detective Sherlock Holmes are at the scene." I turned off the television as my phone started ringing. It's probably Mycroft I thought to myself, not picking it up. I was scared and I didn't want to show it. You can't show fear or any emotions if you're a Holmes, but that's what makes me different to them. I wasn't a smart as them. I showed emotions and maybe that would be my downfall. My vulnerability compared to Mycroft and Sherlock is a lot more. That's why Moriarty took me all that time ago. I was their weak spot. Had I really had an effect?

* * *

Moriarty had been arrested. Sherlock was suspicious that it was too easy. The trial was today. John had asked me if I was going, but I refused. John nodded understanding. They both left with John telling Sherlock to basically not be himself. I sighed as took my phone out of my pocket seeing no texts. I hadn't spoken to Finn in a couple of weeks. He had uni finals to complete and that was understandable, but not even a text. We were drifting apart. I tried not to believe it. I tried to convince myself that I was overreacting, that Moriarty in custody was making me cautious. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny it. His feelings for me were decreasing and mine for him only grew stronger. As I was about to put my phone away I received a text from Mycroft

**Turn on the news - MH**

I did as he said before the remote slipped out of my fingers as Moriartys release became breaking news.

**Amelia, answer your phone - MH**

I had been staring at the television trying to digest that Moriarty was free that I hadn't noticed my phone start ringing. I snapped out of it before answering the call.

"Hello" "Amelia, did you check the television news?" Mycroft asked. "uh yeah" I replied. "Do you need me to come see you?" "no, no I'll be fine, Sherlock and John should be on their way now the trial is over" "If you're sure Amelia" "Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't want to keep you away from the prime minister or anyone" "Very well then" "Bye Mycroft" "Goodbye Amelia." I ended the call just as footsteps started climbing the stairs to the flat I froze in my seat not daring to move. It was him. I knew it was him. It was Moriarty. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding when Sherlock swaggered into the flat.

"It's only me, Amelia." Sherlock assured me before going into the kitchen and waiting for the kettle to boil.

Another shady figure walked into the flat. I paid no attention assuming it was only John until the figure sat down. I looked up from the television to greet him. Except it wasn't John's friendly face, it was unmistakably Moriarty's.

"Hello Amelia" Moriarty smirked his signature smirk as my breath hitched. I hoped I wouldn't have to see his face again.

"What.. What are you doing here?" I asked merely a whisper. Moriarty made me seem weak and feeble. I hated it, I hated him. Before Moriarty could reply Sherlock walked into the room.

"Most people knock. But then you're not most people, I suppose." Sherlock spoke before announcing that the kettle had boiled.

Moriarty picked up an apple from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Amelia, go to my room." Sherlock told me, but I didn't move.

"Now" He said with more emphasis. I got up as Moriarty winked at me making my skin crawl. I entered Sherlock's room which had basically become mine as he rarely slept. I left the door open a little bit so I could hear exactly what they were saying. I zoned out while they did pleasantries and talked about a musician until Moriarty spoke that sentence causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Most people knock. But then you're not most people, I suppose." Sherlock spoke before announcing that the kettle had boiled.

Moriarty picked up an apple from the bowl on the coffee table.

before and what happened to them. I don't want to lose another family member. Thoughts raced through my mind as Sherlock and Moriarty discussed how he managed to blackmail the jury. I hadn't noticed the apple Moriarty had been holding, I hadn't noticed that he was carving something.i looked through a crack in the door, but I still couldn't see.

"If you could break any bank, what do you care about the highest bidder?" I heard Sherlock ask.

"I don't. I just like to watch them all competing. "Daddy loves me the best!" Aren't ordinary people adorable? Well, you know: you've got John. I should get myself a live-in one. Maybe Amelia, I think she'll do" My heart started to pound almost loud enough that I was worried that they could hear.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Sherlock questioned.

"It'd be so funny. Especially if I made her angry." Moriarty pondered as I started to feel sick.

"You don't want money or power – not is it all for?" Sherlock started to think out loud.

"I want to solve the problem – our problem, the final problem. It's gonna start very soon, Sherlock: the fall." Moriarty began.

"But don't be scared. Falling's just like flying except there's a more permanent destination." Moriarty concluded his riddle which had more meaning to it than I would rather not be aware of.

"Never liked riddles." Sherlock stated as he Moriarty both stand.

"Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I ... owe ... you." Moriarty left the flat as Sherlock picked up the apple he was carving. I walked out of his room.

"What does he mean Sherlock?" I asked.

Sherlock didn't answer, he only looked at what Moriarty had carved. He had carves the letters I O U. I gulped knowing that Moriarty was planning something big, but Sherlock mouth twitched into a smile. One of these games was going to get him killed one day.

(A/N finally an update enjoy!)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan

* * *

Two months later.

I had finished all my exams and Finn had completed all his finals. I thought that now we had all the exam stress out of the way we would see each other more, but that wasn't the case. He said that he was busy often and when I did get to see him we didn't act like we used to. My phone beeped signalling a text. I looked at it and saw that it was from Sherlock.

Go to St Barts - SH

I texted him back asking why and within a second he replied.

Just go - SH

I did as he said and left the flat before calling a cab. I arrived at the morgue to see John, Molly and Sherlock.

"So what did you want me for Sherlock?" I asked

"I didn't." He answered.

"Then why did you text me asking me to come here?" I questioned confused.

With perfect timing Finn strolled in. "I got those results for you Moll-" He stopped dead once he saw that I was in the room. Was this Sherlock's idea? Did he think he could play matchmaker and fix us? How did he even know? The room went to an awkward silence and thankfully John broke it,but no how I wanted him to.

"Uhm, Amelia, Sherlock and I didn't get you crisps, why don't you and Finn go down to the hospital shop and get some." John pulled out a fiver and place it in Finn's hand.

"Uhm yeah sure" Finn agreed as I followed him staring daggers at Sherlock.

We were in the shop and I stared at crisps deciding which to pick. I finally decided on Doritos. I quickly paid for them and left the shop trailing behind me as I speed walked back.

I was by the door about to go in where Sherlock, John and Molly were, but Finn grabbed my arm.

"Amelia, look we need to talk" He stated.

"Then talk, because you haven't done much of it lately." I snapped.

He looked down guiltily before speaking "I've just been thinking a lot, thinking about us." He started with a look of guilt. "I think we should break up." He admitted. He looked as if he had convinced himself and his eyes looked as if they were something else.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"It's just not what I want." He looked down putting his hands in his pocket.

"Finn, if this isn't what you want then I want you to know, that you were the first boy I ever loved. No, you are the only I love and you have helped me through so much. When my mum died and I was thrown into the Holmes world you gave me what I needed to survive." At this point I was crying and I was pretty sure that Sherlock, John and Molly could hear me, but I didn't care. "Just answer these truthfully Finn. Do you love me Finn?" He only shook his head not looking up at me. "Did you ever love me?" He took my hands before letting go and walking away. I started to sob now and Molly had come out of the room.

She pulled me into a hug not needing to say any words. I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"You need to be brave for me Amelia, getting your heart broken hurts, its hurts so badly, but you can get through. You're strong. You're a Holmes." She whispered into my ear as my crying turned into hiccups.

"I love him Molly." I whispered.

"I know you did, he's an idiot for letting you go."

"He's my idiot." I whispered to myself, buy loud enough for Molly to hear.

"I know this really good ice cream shop, fancy some Ice cream?" Molly asked me. "uh yeah, but where did Sherlock and John go?" I questioned still slightly hiccupping.

"They slipped out, Sherlock worked out the case." Molly pulled off her lab coat before grabbing her keys. "Off we go."

We left the hospital and Molly led the way to this ice cream shop.

"So what Ice cream do you like?" She asked me as we entered the shop.

"Can I have cookie dough?' I replied taking a seat furthest from the window.

She nodded before getting a cookie dough ice cream for me and vanilla for herself.

She sat down opposite me and passed me the ice cream.

"So I guess you want to talk about anything, but my nephew" She smiled.

I nodded taking small spoonfuls of my ice cream.

"So how did your exams go?" She asked.

"I think they went well, Mycroft rushed everything through so I could go to uni next year." I replied

"I'm sure you did well, what was career are you choosing?"

"I want to be a doctor, I want to make a difference. Like Sherlock solves crimes, Mycroft runs the government and I want to save lives."

"That's really interesting."

We talked for a while and I decided to get a taxi home. When I pulled up to Baker street I saw Police cars. I wonder what was going on.

(A/N Another update yay, big thanks to bookworm45669, guest, helenamaimi, midnight flurry and captainoftheussTardis for reviewing!)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Transcript by Ariane DeVere aka Callie Sullivan

* * *

Sherlock was stood with his hands cuffed. I approached him ignoring the commotion.

"What've you done now Sherlock?" I asked.

"I'm being wrongfully arrested of the kidnapping of two children." He answered.

"That's ridiculous." I commented. It really was. Sherlock would never do that. It must just be a misunderstanding. A few seconds later John came out of the flat.

"Not you too" I sighed.

"Joining me?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah. Apparently it's against the law to chin the Chief Superintendant." Police officers handcuff Sherlock and John together.

"Hmm. Bit awkward, this." Sherlock stated.

"Huh. No-one to bail us." John added.

"You could ask-" I tried to suggest, but was interrupted by Sherlock. "I was thinking more about our imminent and daring escape." Sherlock looked down at the radio on the car dashboard they're leaning against.

"All units to two-seven." The radio dispatcher broadcasts.

"What?" John asked confused.

"All units to two ..." The radio dispatcher repeated.

Quick as a flash Sherlock put his hand through the open window in the car and pressed down on the talk button. An officer behind us looked thoroughly in pain as the ear piece did a high pitch sound. Sherlock took the his pistol and raised it pulling Johns handcuffed arm up with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you all please get on your knees?" Nobody reacted ss quickly as Sherlock wanted so he fired at the sky twice.

"Sherlock what are you doing?!" I hissed.

"NOW would be good!" Sherlock lowered the gun and pointed it at the police.

"Do as he says!" Lestrade ordered his men.

"Just-just so you're aware, the gun is his idea. I'm just a ... you know ... Me and Amelia are..." John struggled to come up with a reasonable answer so Sherlock aimed the gun at my head making me freeze and my breath hitch before he transferred the gun at John's head.

" ... my hostages" Sherlock answered.

I follow Sherlock and John's lead and slowly back away from the police which are kneeling. We carefully turn the corner.

"So what now?" I questioned Sherlock.

"Doing what Moriarty wants – I'm becoming a fugitive. Run. Not you though, go to Mycroft." Before I could reply Sherlock had run down the road taking John with him. I turn the corner covering my face with my hair as police cars whizzed past. It was dark and the atmosphere felt weird and eery. I felt an arm grasp my shoulder. I turned around sharply and let of a sigh of a relief when it was Finn even though I didn't want to see him.

"What do you want Finn?" I snapped quickening my pace.

"I want to talk." He replied catching up with me.

"You said what you wanted to say earlier, while I'm on the subject here's your promise ring you gave me. Pretty useless now." I handed him the ring before pulling it off my finger. The street was quite empty and quiet, but I felt as if we were being watched.

It turns out I was right because a second later a gun shot echoed through the street. I thought it could have been another part of London, but when Finn sank to his knees I was proved wrong.

"Oh god no, Finn come on get up. Please no" I rambled as Finn now laying bleeding in the street.

"Finn keep your eyes open, come on I'm going to call an ambulance." I was no crying, but I managed to dial 999 and request an ambulance.

"Come on Finn, the ambulance it's on its way." I saw tears stream down his face as I held him.

"Amelia, I..I want you to to know..." Finn started, but he was trouble talking.

"No, don't say it Finn, because you're going to make it. I can't lose someone else. I just can't."

"I want you to know that I lied. I love you. I've loved you since I met you in that cafe. I'm sorry"

"Ssh, it's alright, you can make it Finn. I can hear the ambulance. Just hold on."

His eyes started to flutter and his breathing became slower.

The ambulance were a minute away I could hear them, but he didn't look like he had a minute.

"Finn please, don't do this, please."

"I love you Amelia" He barely managed to say before his eyes closed. The ambulance pulled up an paramedics rushed out.

"He's been shot, please don't say he's dead" I managed to say through my sons. Another paramedic came over to me and wrapped a shock blanket around me. She placed me onto an ambulance before Finn was carried in. They manged to resuscitate him, but only just.

"His pulse is very weak, if we don't get him to a hospital in the next few minutes he's going to suffer a cardiac arrest and not make it"

They ambulance sped through the city and we were taken to St Bart. As soon as we arrived the rushed him into an operating theatre. I managed to sit down for a second before pulling out my phone.

"Molly it's me Amelia, It's Finn, he was shot, yeah were are in St Barts, the rushed him into theatre. Molly, I heard them talking, there's a slim chance he'll make it, I'm not going anywhere. Get here as soon as you can. Okay then. Bye" I ended the call and managed to breathe. I tried to relax as I waited.

(A/N Will Finn make it? Thanks to helenamaimi and Mliv17 for reviewing!)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

* * *

Me and Molly waited and waited until Finn was out of the operating theater. They operation hadn't gone smoothly. His heart stopped beating at one point, but they managed to get it going again. They had put him in intensive care and me and Molly were sat either side of him. He was unconscious because of the anesthetic. He looked calm and at peace. Nothing like I had seen him like the past few weeks due to the stress of the finals.

"You had us all worried Finn." Molly whispered not knowing I could hear since I had curled up and closed my eyes.

"I couldn't bear to lose you, you're such a massive part of my life. I know since your mum left ten years ago you've been relying on me." Molly was sniffling and I could tell she was crying. "I've let you down, the way your mum let you down. I'm just Molly Hooper from the morgue who's a complete joke. Everyone seems to think so."

In that moment I realised how fragile Molly is, she seems a happy and bubbly person to me, but she's sadness about her that I've started seeing. She needs to be reassured, she needs to know how brave and strong she is. She practically raised Finn and she must have been young at that age. Molly Hooper is what the world needs more of. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my name mentioned.

"Enough about me anyway, You've got Amelia and you were stupid to let her go. Life is too short for you to fight. I know the way you look at her and the way you worship the ground she walks on, I know she loves you unconditionally. Anyways you've probably heard enough of me yapping, I'm going to get some food fo when you wake up." Molly rambled before hastily getting up and exiting the room.

As soon as she left footsteps entered the room and I concluded it was Mycroft. I opened my eyes and saw that I was correct.

"Mycroft, what can I do for you?" I asked while stretching my legs.

"I need you to do something for me" Mycroft answered.

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Sherlock." Mycroft looked down at the floor as if he was guilty for some reason.

"I think Sherlock is a big boy Mycroft." I replied. Mycroft didn't reply or meet my eyes.

"Mycroft, what have you done?" I demanded. My mind started to piece it all together.

"The police, the accused Sherlock of kidnapping. Why would they do that? Then the paper Molly bought from the shop earlier, they claimed he was fraud They knew things about him. Things I didn't I even know. They could only get that from one person." I stared at Mycroft who was avoiding my gaze.

"You gave someone ammunition against Sherlock. The only person who needed that is Moriarty. How could you Mycroft your own brother?"

"Amelia I -" Mycroft began.

"Save it, just get out and leave. I never want to see you again." I spat.

"I'm sorry." He left the room as I sat back where I sat and curled back. I fell asleep thinking about how much of a train crash my life is.

When I woke up Molly was still asleep and I thought Finn was too until he startled me by whispering boo into my ear.

"You idiot, I thought you were asleep." I scolded him, but inside I was overjoyed that he was awake. The doctor still reminded that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. How are you?" He asked.

"I should be asking you, you're the one that was shot."

"All in a day's work." He joked as my phone went off signalling a text. I saw that it was from Sherlock.

**Go outside - SH**

**Why - AH**

**Just do it, please? - SH**

When did Sherlock ever say please, must be important I thought to myself.

"I've got to see Sherlock, I'll be back in a minute." I said as I stood up.

"Hurry back" Finn smiled.

I stepped outside of the hospital and spotted John. I walked over to him sp that he was on the phone and looking up. I looked up to see what he was looking at and saw Sherlock stood on the St Barts roof.

"What's he doing? Has he gone mad?" I questioned. John placed his phone on speaker as Sherlock spoke.

"That's what people do isn't it? Leave a note." Sherlock said from the roof.

"Leave a note when?" John demanded.

"I'm sorry Amelia, Goodbye John" Sherlock ended the call before jumping of the St Barts roof and plummeting to the ground. I froze not believing what had happened. I ran towards as did John, but a cyclist knocked him over. I helped him up as paramedics surrounded Sherlock.

"Let me through, he's my uncle. Please, just let me through." I cried, but they wouldn't let me close enough. John managed to get through. He checked his pulse. He was gone. They carried Sherlock in to the hospital as my legs gave way. The Sherlock Holmes, the reinbach hero, my uncle was dead. He died falling his death. He jumped off that roof. Sherlock had committed suicide. I cried into John's shoulder as he cries into mine. His best friend and my uncle was gone.

(A/N nearly the end of this story, thanks to mliv17, helenamaimi, cometas por el cielo and kie1993 for reviewing.)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

**Epilogue **

* * *

I stood by Sherlock's gravestone as John walked away.

"Hey Sherlock, you know it's really quiet in the flat without you. John moved out and I wont live with Mycroft. Things have been hard lately. Really hard. Everyone's mourning. Not just over you. Finn, he died two days ago. Internal bleeding, that's what the doctor said."

I knelt down and let a big breath that wad holding all my sobs in. "Molly is broken. She's completely lost. I feel so alone. John, he's in pieces because of you. Mycroft wont show an ounce of feelings and I don't know what to do. How can I make it better? I want you here to tell me to get a grip and I want Finn here to comfort me, but none of this is possible is it? You've both left me here. I can't go to uni and become a doctor because I can't see it anymore. I've lost that reason why I get out of bed in the morning. Sherlock, I need you. I need you to come back and help me. I need you to prove to the world that you're not a fraud."

I was shaking and my palms were sweaty. "I've deduced everything, just like you always do. I've deduced that it's my fault. All of it. If Finn hadn't met me, he would still be here. I probably caused your death too. Maybe I caused a wedge between you and Mycroft and that's why he told Moriarty everything. See I've done it again. If my mum hadn't had me she would still be here. I'm poison. Everything I touch dies." I looked at my watch and sighed. " I better go then, Sherlock just come back , I don't care how, but do it. Please?"

I wiped my tears away before turning away and leaving not just the graveyard, but the old me.

(A/N this is the end. Massive thanks you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, every single one meant a lot to me. Let me know what you thought of this story and whether I should write any more Sherlock fanfictions)


	28. Chapter 28

BECAUSE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY

I FELT BAD FOR LEAVING THIS STORY LIKE THAT

SO THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW!


End file.
